Chasse d’un Passé
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: En fuite, Lucius traverse le pays, songeur sur sa vie, et finit par croiser la route d’une jeune voyageuse. Serait il possible que celle ci réussisse là où Narcissa a échoué ? Mais Lucius ignore que sa mystérieuse inconnue est une Chasseuse de Mangemorts…
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : J'adore le fromage._

_A/N : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle fic qui me trottait en tête depuis longtemps ! Il s'agit d'une petite histoire centrée sur Lucius, assez sombre, se déroulant lors de la 7ème année de la bande à Potter. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire sur lui et essayer de déceler en lui ses bons côtés, surtout après l'avoir tellement sali dans ma précédente fic Draymione lol ! Même si Lucius est quelqu'un de cruel et de mauvais dans la saga, j'aime à penser qu'il a derrière ses côtés sombres quelque chose de bon sans pour autant être du côté des gentils, et des qualités qui font de lui un être humain… si quelqu'un l'aide un peu… Et le personnage principal de ma fic sera une héroïne de ma création. Donc voilà ! Que vous aimiez Lucius ou non, j'espère avant tout vous faire passer un bon moment devant ma fic… Bon pour finir rendons tout de même à César ce qui est à César : Le monde d'HP est l'œuvre totale de JKR ! Et pour cette fic, je remercie (même s'il ne lira jamais ceci) le merveilleux acteur qu'est Jason Isaacs pour m'avoir inspirée car sans lui je n'aurais probablement jamais pu écrire une fic Romance sur Lucius… _

_ENJOY et bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**¤¤ CHASSE D'UN PASSE ¤¤**

§

_- Le passé ne meure jamais totalement pour l'homme. L'homme peut bien l'oublier, mais il le garde toujours en lui. _

Fustel de Coulanges

_- Admettons et faisons un essai…_

Mely-chan86

* * *

**Prologue**

_« Te souviens-tu ? C'est ainsi que nous avons fait connaissance, en cette nuit de fin d'été… Je t'avoue que la première fois que je t'ai vue, je ne t'ai pas trouvée jolie. Mais tu avais ce charme sauvage et ce piquant si atypique dans ton visage sévère et pointu qui m'a plu dès le premier instant… Ce visage que je cherche à travers celui de chaque femme que je rencontre à présent, en vain… car aucune n'est toi. »_

A l'arrêt sombre de l'Allée des Embrumes de Londres, en ce crépuscule de fin août, le Magicobus fit soudain retentir la sonnerie de l'arrivée comme un immuable réveille-matin. S'il était arrivé à peine quelques heures plus tôt, la bruyante sonnerie aurait été piétinée par la foule qui se bousculait quotidiennement afin d'atteindre les marches qui allait mener chacun à sa destination. Mais en cette heure avancée de la soirée, il n'y avait personne, si ce n'est un ou deux personnages solitaires vaguement déjà installés à l'intérieur.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait choisi cette heure tardive pour s'en aller. Il ne pouvait pas être vu, reconnu, ni même aperçu… A présent, l'amère solitude rongée par les regrets serait sa seule compagnie et son lot quotidien jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Il monta d'un pas lent et raide dans le Magicobus, prenant le soin de bien garder son visage emmitouflé dans cette capuche sombre, comme si celle-ci pouvait le dépouiller de son identité, celle qu'il détestait tant, comme si c'était aussi facile de devenir un être anonyme et libre dans une foule sans visage, à l'aide d'un simple masque ou d'une cagoule… comme celles qu'il avait si souvent dû porter… avant…

Quelques mèches d'un blond argenté s'échappaient de sa capuche noire qu'il se hâta de remettre à l'intérieur, en vain car elles étaient si longues, fines et légères qu'elles s'en évadaient constamment. Il paya son voyage sans un mot au nouveau contrôleur et alla prendre place à l'arrière du Magicobus, loin des autres voyageurs, à l'endroit le plus calme et obscur… tout comme lui.

Se laissant balancer doucement par les mouvements du Magicobus, il regardait d'un œil vague la lune caresser cet horizon qu'il haïssait tant. La nuit tombait sur le paysage quasi automnal, et l'amer et fier passager à la capuche relevée et sans bagages, observait les ombres des villages et des forêts qui, à travers la vitre du bus filant à toute allure, transparaissaient comme un étrange paysage, un vieux film passé à la lueur de la lune sur une bobine défectueuse, la vision de la vie au dehors étant sporadiquement entrecoupée par les poteaux soutenant les caténaires.

Lorsque l'obscurité eut finalement volé tous ses droits à la clarté du jour, et qu'il ne vit plus que son propre reflet abhorré dans la vitre du bus, le voyageur se prit à imaginer ce que la nuit couvrait de son voile ici et ailleurs et la fatigue le fit songer à ces choses qu'il aurait tant voulu oublier… à son passé, sa faiblesse, ce qu'il avait perdu, comme sa femme et son fils, ce qu'il avait été… un vulgaire esclave aux ordres d'un tyran vil et ignoble ne songeant pas une seule seconde au mal qu'il faisait aux siens mêmes…

Un lâche… Voilà ce qu'il était… Un horrible lâche, dont tous les combats n'avaient été motivés par aucune conviction, sinon la peur… une peur honteuse, celle de mourir… celle qui avait engendrée la solution de facilité, faisant de lui l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui, rattrapé par son passé, sa conscience, son amour-propre… incapable de se regarder dans une glace et redevenu si amer et vindicatif qu'à présent, il avait quitté ceux dont il avait fait parti si longtemps, ne songeant qu'à fuir, loin de cela, loin de lui-même… même si au fond de lui, il savait que cette exécrable et honteuse partie de lui serait ancrée à son âme à jamais, quoiqu'il fasse…

Sombrant lentement dans un sommeil uniquement stimulé par la fatigue de ses nuits de plus en plus courtes, hanté par cette continuelle pensée d'horreur, celle qu'_ils_ pourraient le retrouver, il sursauta soudain lorsque le Magicobus stoppa d'un coup sec, l'arrachant même à son siège durant un quart de seconde avant de retomber durement dessus.

Totalement réveillé à présent, il leva la tête avec humeur pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce stupide Magicobus avait une fois de plus failli manquer un arrêt et avait donc par conséquent été forcé de freiner d'un coup brusque.

-Navré, Miss, nous ne vous avions pas vue… s'excusa le contrôleur en aidant la personne à monter. Mais vous êtes apparue si brusquement… comme… comme…

-Ce n'est rien, interrompit une voix féminine, posée et un peu rauque ; celle de la nouvelle passagère.

-Où vous rendez-vous ?

-La gare de King's Cross.

-Très bien. Ça fera onze Mornilles, s'il vous plaît, lui annonça le contrôleur avant de lui énumérer le reste des possibilités pour quelques pièces de plus, ce que le passager encagoulé avait, lui, superbement ignoré.

-Voilà quatorze Mornilles, je prendrai une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-Ah, très bien ! s'enthousiasma le contrôleur en prenant l'argent qu'elle lui tendait. Ça ne vous intéresse pas de prendre une bouteille et une brosse à dents pour une Mornille de pl…

-Non ! répliqua sèchement la voyageuse en traçant droit vers l'arrière du bus après avoir récupéré sa monnaie d'un geste vif, plantant le contrôleur sur place.

Du siège où il était, dans son esprit tourmenté, le passager encagoulé ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace de sourire amusé à la mine déconfite du pauvre contrôleur par rapport à cette jeune femme qui venait de l'envoyer paître si superbement, se disant que même lui, avec son expérience de snobisme et d'arrogance dû à ses origines, n'aurait pas mieux répondu.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit où il était installé mais il ne parvint pas à distinguer son visage ; des mèches auburn tombaient devant ses yeux de façon raide, masquant en partie sa figure. Elle était grande et semblait trop maigre, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière d'un noir uniforme et brillant. Elle sembla alors considérer l'endroit, les sièges sales alentours et les lits défaits du Magicobus avant de se tourner vers le sombre voyageur encagoulé.

-La place est-elle libre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi décidé, bien que calme.

-Je n'attends hélas aucun invité ce soir, ni plus jamais, d'ailleurs… répondit-il en soupirant tout en montrant d'une main pâle le siège à côté de lui.

-Un simple oui aurait suffi, fit-elle remarquer avec ironie, montrant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui raconte sa vie.

-Alors pardonnez à mon vocabulaire d'avoir un niveau qui lui permet _explicitation_ et _politesse_.

-Mais je n'en demandais pas tant. Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une leçon d'esprit dans le Magicobus un dimanche soir, me voilà chanceuse, fit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, d'un geste lent mais volontaire, elle s'installa à côté de lui et d'un rapide coup d'œil, il put entrevoir une partie de son visage, comme des yeux marron tristes et durs ainsi qu'un nez en trompette, pointu et arrogant. Elle semblait assez jeune, vu ce qu'il pouvait entrevoir de son visage. Une petite vingtaine d'année, selon lui… Quel cynisme pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ! Néanmoins, sa sécheresse et son air décidé si atypique des jeunes eurent le don de l'amuser légèrement.

Le voyage se poursuivit quelques minutes en silence, avec comme unique fond sonore le bruit du moteur du Magicobus ainsi que celui de la circulation au dehors, de moins en moins bruyante au fil des minutes. Chacun des deux voyageurs inconnus observaient vaguement par la fenêtre ce que l'obscurité voulait encore bien révéler à leurs yeux fatigués. Ils pouvaient encore voir distinctement Londres qui veillait peu à peu, les lumières des néons se reflétant sur les pavés translucides où il leur sembla que résonnaient les chants emportés de musiciens de fortune réunis dans les pubs sorciers aux alentours.

Puis, le paysage se fit progressivement sauvage, révélant de longues et infinies plaines vertes, ornées d'animaux sauvages ci et là, du chant des criquets et du bruit des fleurs que le vent faisait flotter en une douce brise.

-Je trouve ça tellement laid, déclara soudain la voix de la jeune fille.

Haussant les sourcils d'un air intrigué et pincé, le voyageur la considéra un instant. Elle trouvait cela laid, alors qu'elle était une femme ? _Lui_, avait le droit de trouver ça laid, idiot et ridiculement cliché, ce genre de paysages de romantiques à deux Noises.

-Ces panoramas de campagne font pourtant rêver la plupart des gens, répondit-il d'une voix indifférente.

-Idiots de romantiques. Tout ce que m'inspire un paysage comme celui-ci, c'est de l'ironie, une immense ironie. Les petits animaux gambadant joyeusement sur les grandes plaines toutes vertes et fraîches, les oiseaux faisant leur cui-cui matinal et les fleurs s'ouvrant au printemps, symboles que le monde est merveilleux et tout rose, déclara-t-elle avec sarcasme en levant les yeux au ciel. Par rapport aux réalités de notre monde, ces paysages ne m'inspirent ni espoir, ni rêveries, seulement moquerie, nous montrant que le monde et les hommes sont loin d'être aussi… jolis, surtout par les temps qui courent… Je les déteste.

Il la regarda les sourcils haussés. Quelqu'un qui pensait comme lui, sur un sujet aussi idiot… c'était étonnant, surtout de la part d'une fille si jeune…

Oubliant un instant son amertume et le fait qu'il était sensé rester discret, il demanda soudain :

-Et est-ce que par hasard, il y aurait un nom assorti à ce charmant cynisme ?

-Cela dépend. Mr _Politesse_ et _Explicitation_ en a-t-il un, lui ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Ce dernier, s'entendant désigner ainsi, ébaucha un demi-sourire, l'air faussement offusqué avant de répondre :

-Il n'a aucune importance, croyez-moi, c'est un nom que j'aimerais oublier… Je donnerais même tout pour ça.

-Je vois. Vous êtes de ces hommes qui détestent leur père ?

-Il y a un peu de ça, je l'admets, même si le mien est mort il y a déjà bien longtemps. Mais en réalité, celui que je déteste avant tout, c'est moi.

-Ça arrive tôt ou tard, quand on regarde son moi passé. On en vient même à se mépriser du plus profond de son âme… Mais vous vous pardonnerez, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix sûre d'elle.

-Vous êtes bien optimiste avec quelqu'un dont vous ignorez tout.

-Nous nous ressemblons tous, après tout, tout aussi différents que nous puissions être.

-Vous êtes bien philosophique.

-Ça m'arrive. Et vous, bien amer, mais cela vous va bien.

-Merci, et je dois dire que la froideur vous sied au teint presque autant qu'à moi.

La jeune fille grimaça un sourire et leva les yeux vers le contrôleur, debout à l'avant du Magicobus.

-Vous parlez de ma réaction par rapport à l'idiot de tout à l'heure ?

-Rassurez-vous, j'ai trouvé ça superbement effronté. C'était charmant.

-Merci.

Un ange passa. Finalement, après un moment, il se décida à reprendre la parole.

-Et vous ? Avez-vous un nom dont vous n'ayez suffisamment pas honte pour l'avouer ?

Elle tripota quelques instants un pan de sa robe tout en observant son voisin encagoulé, révélant uniquement de longues mèches blondes si fines, avant de déclarer :

-Oui, mais je préfère m'en tenir à mon simple prénom. Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, après tout ? Si ce n'est la marque d'un certain clan auquel on appartient, et que l'on n'a pas toujours choisi ? fit-elle.

-Tout à fait. Alors si vous me disiez quel prénom assiste ce nom si inutile ?

-Je préfère vous épargner les détails de ma vie sans grand intérêt. Pour faire court, disons simplement qu'un jour, on m'a appelée Megara, et puis, assez rapidement, on m'a oubliée…

-Megara ? Comme la fille du roi de Thèbes Créon et épouse d'Hercule dans la mythologie grecque ?

-Oui, et la même pauvre Megara cruellement tuée des mains de son époux dans un accès de folie, ajouta sombrement la jeune femme. Charmant mythe pour nommer un nouveau-né, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vos parents devaient être d'une humeur pessimiste.

-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point…

-A-t-il été prophétique ?

-Si vous parlez de ma personnalité, je suppose que oui. Et cela s'aggrave au fil des années… Mais je n'espère tout de même pas finir comme la Megara du mythe.

-C'est tout de même un prénom charmant.

-Moi, je le déteste. Pour son histoire comme pour sa consonance, il m'insupporte. J'ai toujours été surnommée Meg, à titre purement informatif…

-Eh bien, Miss Meg de Rien-du-Tout, je suis enchanté.

-Moi de même, Inconnu poli et explicite, ajouta-t-elle sans sourire, mais d'une voix teintée d'un léger amusement.

-Ce surnom va donc me rester jusqu'à la fin du voyage ?

-Certainement, puisque vous ne voulez pas me dire comment vous vous appelez.

-Vous n'aimeriez pas ce nom, croyez-moi.

-Si vous le dites.

Le voyage se poursuivit encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles la dénommée Meg termina son chocolat en silence tandis que son voisin se sentait moins amer qu'à son arrivée dans le Magicobus. Quel curieux petit bout de femme ! Sèche, franche, adorablement sarcastique et apparemment pas émotive pour un sou, continuellement froide et impassible.

Un arrêt de bus de dessina progressivement dans le paysage et il reconnut l'endroit devant lequel il venait d'arriver et où le Magicobus s'arrêtait à présent. Le brave contrôleur s'avança alors vers eux et se tourna vers Meg.

-Nous voici arrivés à la gare de King's Cross, Miss, l'avertit-il gentiment.

-Bien, déclara-t-elle en se levant lentement tout en lui plantant sa tasse vide dans les mains d'un geste vif.

Son voisin d'un voyage la regardait se lever et elle grimaça un sourire froid en se tournant vers lui avec un geste de la main en guise de salut.

-Eh bien… Merci de m'avoir offert une leçon d'esprit le temps d'un voyage, Mr Politesse et Explicitation.

-Je peux vous retourner le remerciement, Miss Meg Tout-Court. Ainsi, vous vous rendez à King's Cross la veille du 1er septembre… Je suppose que vous êtes étudiante à Poudlard ?

-Vous supposez mal ou alors à moitié bien. Cela fait des années que j'ai terminé Poudlard mais je m'y rends, effectivement, répondit-elle.

-Je vois… Professeur ?

Elle éclata d'un petit rire, se dirigea vers la sortie du bus, et juste avant de sortir, se tourna vers lui et déclara :

-Certainement pas. Je suis Chasseuse de Primes.

Haussant un sourcil stupéfait à cette déclaration, il ne put pas approfondir les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit car déjà, elle lui adressait un signe d'adieu en sortant :

-A un de ces jours, peut-être, Mr Politesse et Explicitation.

-A un de ces jours, oui, Miss Meg de Rien-du-Tout, fit-il en une ébauche de sourire. Nous nous rencontrerons peut-être à nouveau lors d'un nouveau voyage, qui sait ?

-Ce serait sans doute très philosophique. Bonne fin de voyage.

Et là, il observa longuement la fière demoiselle à la crinière auburn et au nez trop long disparaître dans l'obscurité tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas décidé vers la gare, le laissant poursuivre son voyage dans un état d'esprit étrange et quelque peu différent, sans trop savoir dans quel sens…


	2. Chap 1: La Délicatesse Incarnée

**1**

**La Délicatesse Incarnée**

_« Nos routes se sont séparées ce soir-là mais étrangement, je continuais à penser à toi… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi, Meg ? Parce que toi, tu n'avais pas peur de moi… et ne craignais pas de me dire la vérité en face… » _

Il pleuvait sur Poudlard, en ce jour de rentrée, lorsque le Poudlard Express arriva en gare du château. Le vent automnal ainsi que la pluie parsemaient l'endroit de feuilles sèches et cuivrées çà et là. Tandis que la foule d'adolescents se hâtait de rejoindre le château, le Professeur McGonagall regardait d'un œil inquiet autour d'elle, recommandant à tout de monde d'être prudent et de ne pas s'attarder. En effet, par les temps qui courraient, mieux valait l'être, avec les Mangemorts et Voldemort en liberté…

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait décidé sur le coup de l'impulsion, Harry était finalement revenu à Poudlard, encouragé par Ron et Hermione, se disant qu'après tout, c'était ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu et qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité de voir faire quelque chose de stupide.

-Slughorn a repris le poste de prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Ron en voyant ce dernier courir de tous les côtés autour du château.

-Il paraît, oui, répondit Hermione. Nous aurons aussi un nouveau Professeur de Potions.

-Ça me motiverait si c'était une femme pour une fois, et pas une vieille peau comme McGonagall…

-Ron ! le reprit-elle sévèrement.

Tandis qu'ils se disputaient, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le château et une fois arrivés dans une Grande Salle spécialement décorée pour ce jour de rentrée, ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, près des élèves de leur promotion, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Lavande et Neville en attendant le début du discours de McGonagall, plus ennuyeux que celui de son prédécesseur, recommandant tous les trois mots la prudence… Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, Ron bailla sans retenue à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et regarda vaguement les nouveaux arrivants à la table des professeurs et du personnel. Rogue n'était plus là, bien sûr, et Slughorn ne remplaçait pour les cours de DCFM, pour les potions, un certain Mr Sheridan, jeune et l'air sympathique avait pris le relais.

-Hé… c'est qui celle-là ? chuchota Ron en montrant du doigt la personne assise à côté de Mrs Pomfresh.

-Attend, le Professeur McGonagall est sur le point de la présenter, lui répondit Hermione.

En effet, la jeune femme assise entre Mrs Pomfresh et Hagrid se leva dignement et regarda l'assistance sans sourire. Mais les jeunes hommes avides de joli sang frais féminin à Poudlard furent assez déçus à la vue de la demoiselle qui se présentait à eux. D'un physique plutôt banal, elle semblait jeune, avait le regard vif et méfiant, des cheveux à mi-chemin entre le brun et le roux tombant en mèches fines et raides jusqu'au bas de sa nuque, un nez pointu et retroussé et une expression décidée dans le visage.

-A présent, commença McGonagall, voici Miss Megara Greeley qui cette année, sera l'assistante infirmière de Mrs Pomfresh.

Des applaudissements retentirent tandis que sans un mot, avec un simple hochement de tête, la jeune femme se rasseyait.

-Pourquoi Pomfresh a besoin d'une stagiaire, tout à coup ? s'étonna Ron.

-Sûrement à cause du danger au-dehors qui est plus fort qu'avant, répliqua Harry. On peut imaginer que le nombre de blessés sera encore plus grand cette année.

-Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air sympa, commenta Ron.

-Moi, elle me rappelle quelqu'un, fit remarquer Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. On ne l'a pas déjà vue quelque part ?

-Sûrement à Londres ou à Pré-au-Lard, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Ah, elle a fini ! s'enthousiasma Ron en voyant McGonagall leur souhaiter bon appétit. Côtes de porc ! lança-t-il avant de s'attaquer à son assiette comme un ogre.

Mais la dénommée Megara Greeley ne resta pas pour le repas et quitta la pièce après avoir murmuré un mot à McGonagall.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi sadique que Rusard, commenta Seamus. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

-Quel âge peut-elle avoir ? demanda Neville.

-Je dirai vingt-trois ans, répondit Dean. Ça doit faire à peine quelques années qu'elle a terminé ses études. Bizarre qu'on ne l'ait jamais vue à Poudlard, même en première année, non ?

Ils discutèrent tous de leurs vacances d'été et de toutes choses durant le dîner jusqu'à rejoindre leur dortoir plus tard dans la soirée.

¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard, les sélections de Quidditch commençaient. L'équipe de Gryffondor n'avait pas besoin de changement, seule Katie Bell avait quitté Poudlard mais elle avait déjà été remplacée par Dean Thomas. En fait, au début, Harry avait pensé à démissionner car par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, le Quidditch lui apparaissait vraiment comme une futilité, à présent. Mais lorsqu'il en avait parlé à McGonagall, celle-ci l'avait convaincu de rester, lui disant que lui comme les autres, auraient besoin de distraction et s'amuser cette année… Et encouragé par ses amis, Harry avait finalement accepté de rester, mais beaucoup moins motivé qu'avant.

L'équipe était donc composée d'Harry Potter, de Ron et Ginny Weasley, de Demelza Robins, de Dean Thomas, de Jimmy Peakes et de Ritchie Coote.

Etant donné qu'Harry n'aurait pas à faire passer de sélections contrairement aux autres équipes, il avait jugé utile de faire un premier entraînement, afin que tous les joueurs retrouvent la main. Il avait donc réservé le terrain et tous les joueurs se montrèrent. Dans les gradins, Hermione les regardait vaguement, tout en lisant un livre.

-Allez, tout le monde en place ! lança Harry en enfourchant son balai.

Tous l'imitèrent et la partie débuta. Harry était plutôt satisfait. L'été n'avait par chance fait régresser personne.

Tout se passa bien le premier quart d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'un Cognard mal lancé par Ritchie Coote ne vienne frapper le balai d'Harry qui, surpris, perdit l'équilibre.

-Harry ! hurla Hermione, paniquée, dans les gradins.

Mais ce dernier était déjà tombé, pas de très haut heureusement, mais s'écrasa mollement sur le sol, aussitôt rejoint par toute l'équipe et Hermione, inquiets.

-Ça va, les rassura-t-il immédiatement. Je ne suis tombé que de quelques mètres.

Mais lorsqu'il essaya de se mettre debout, il ressentit une douleur désagréable au pied gauche et grimaça.

-Désolé, Potter, s'excusa Coote.

-Tu as le pied enflé, remarqua Hermione. Tu dois avoir une entorse.

-Continuez sans moi, dit Harry en commençant à sautiller à cloche-pied en direction du château.

Et aidé de Ron et d'Hermione de chaque côté, il arriva devant l'infirmerie. Hermione toqua et entra en aidant Harry.

Ils virent immédiatement Megara Greeley, allongée sur un lit en train de feuilleter un magazine, la mine maussade. Curieusement, en les voyant, elle sourit légèrement :

-Harry Potter, c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en se levant lentement.

-Euh, oui… répondit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses amis.

-Et vous devez être Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger ?

-Oui, balbutia Hermione, surprise de voir qu'elle les connaissait.

Décidemment, elle s'était bien renseignée !

-On a beaucoup parlé de vous dans le journal, dit la jeune femme en guise d'explication mais son regard envers eux était étrange et insistant… vraiment bizarre.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, gênés de la façon dont la jeune femme les dévisageait tous les deux avec insistance et un drôle d'air.

-Euh, je me suis fait une entorse, annonça Harry pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Ah…

D'un geste nonchalant, elle attrapa un bandage et diverses fioles.

-Il saigne, en plus, fit remarquer Hermione.

-OK, répondit-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

La jeune femme se pencha alors vers le pied d'Harry qu'elle entreprit de panser.

-Euh… vous ne désinfectez pas, d'abord ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Ah, oui…

Elle ouvrit une fiole et en imbiba un coton.

-Ça va piquer, prévint-elle avant de désinfecter la petite plaie d'un mouvement brut et sec.

-Aïe ! s'exclama Harry surpris par si peu de douceur.

-Je t'avais prévenu que ça allait piquer.

-Mais vous êtes violente ! protesta Harry.

Pour toute réponse, elle leva les bras au ciel et fit maladroitement tomber une fiole à côté d'elle.

-Mer…

-Je vais vous aider, proposa Hermione en se penchant pour nettoyer.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un sourire et une fois le liquide épongé, elle entreprit de bander le pied d'Harry.

-Où est Mrs Pomfresh, au fait ? demanda Ron.

-Chez la Directrice. Mais elle m'a chargée de m'occuper uniquement des blessures légères.

Ça, ils comprenaient volontiers pourquoi. Elle semblait bien maladroite et incompétente pour une apprentie infirmière.

-Vous étiez à élève à Poudlard ? lui demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

-En effet, mais cela fait presque dix ans, déjà.

-Dix ans ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, j'ai vingt-six ans.

-Comme mon frère Charlie ! fit remarquer Ron. Si vous avez fait partie de la même promotion, celle de 84-91, vous le connaissez sûrement ! Charlie Weasley, un petit roux. Il était Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Ah, euh… oui, oui, je vois qui c'est, répondit-elle vaguement sans cesser son geste.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait terminé, tant bien que mal, de panser le pied de Harry et aborda un air triomphant.

-Voilà, terminé ! Il est comme neuf ! déclara-t-elle fièrement.

Mais Harry n'en semblait pas du tout convaincu et regarda d'un air penaud son pied pansé absolument n'importe comment, et le bandage était tellement serré qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger les orteils. Mais il n'osait pas la vexer, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très doux.

-Je te le referai après, lui chuchota Hermione.

-Euh, eh bien, merci, Miss Greeley, la remercia Harry.

-Appelez-moi Meg, répondit-elle simplement en souriant légèrement.

-Bon, euh, nous on y va, déclara Ron en se levant. Je retourne à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Tu viens au moins regarder, Harry ?

-Ouais, répondit ce dernier.

Il crut alors percevoir une certaine déception dans le regard de Meg.

-Au revoir, lui dit-il.

-A bientôt, répondit-elle en retournant s'allonger pour lire son magazine.

Tous trois sortir et avaient à peine fait deux pas qu'ils virent Seamus et Neville arriver, ce dernier l'air douloureux et honteux, recouvrant sa main gauche de sa main droite.

-Il s'est coupé en mangeant, expliqua Seamus qui semblait avoir grand peine à ne pas éclater de rire. Pomfresh est là ?

-Non, seulement son assistante, répondit Harry.

-Ah oui, celle qui semble être née avec le sourire, rit-il. Bon, ben allons-y, Neville.

Ce dernier le suivit, penaud et Seamus toqua à la porte.

-Ouais ?

-Euh… Mon ami s'est fait mal à la main, dit Seamus.

-Et ?

-Euh… Il s'est un peu coupé, répondit-il, déconcerté. On peut entrer ?

-Oh, j'ai pas été engagée pour soigner tous les petits bobos de Poudlard, quand même ! l'entendirent-ils grommeler. Tiens !

Et ils la virent lancer au-dessus de la porte un long bandage.

-Si on ne peut même plus lire tranquille… grogna-t-elle de son côté de la porte.

Harry, Ron et Seamus semblaient lutter sévèrement pour ne pas céder au fou rire mais Neville affichait un air si malheureux qu'ils ne s'y risquèrent pas.

-Viens, Neville, lui fit gentiment Hermione avec un sourire. Je vais m'occuper de ta main, viens aussi, Harry, je vais refaire le pansement de ton pied.

-Elle t'a soigné, toi ? s'enquit Neville en regardant Harry.

-J'y crois pas ! pouffa Seamus en les rejoignant tandis qu'Hermione soignait la main de Neville. C'est quoi cette soi-disant infirmière ?

-Une soi-disant infirmière, répondit tout simplement Ron. Et bien paresseuse, en plus.

-Tu peux parler ! riposta Hermione. Tu es l'être le plus fainéant de Poudlard !

-Ouais, bon…

-La manière dont elle nous a remballés, pff ! s'exclama Seamus. Une vraie Serpentarde !

-Oui, sûrement, même si elle ne nous a pas dit à quelle maison elle appartenait quand elle était élève, acquiesça Harry.

-Non, moi, je pencherai plutôt pour Gryffondor, intervint Hermione. Elle a l'air d'avoir du cran et ne mâche pas ses mots.

-Non, je suis sûr aussi qu'elle était à Serpentard, fit à son tour Neville. Elle n'est vraiment pas gentille.

-Ça ne veut rien dire, je trouve que question caractère, elle a plus le profil d'une Gryffondor, insista Hermione. En plus, elle connaissait Charlie.

-Ouais, ben qu'elle ait été à Serpentard ou bien à Gryffondor, le choixpeau a bien dû hésiter entre les deux, conclut Harry en songeant à lui-même, pour clore le débat.

Son pied et la main de Neville soignés par Hermione, le petit groupe allait changer de couloir lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une tête et deux yeux marron moqueurs les dévisageant.

-A titre purement informatif, j'étais à _Serdaigle_ ! déclara Meg avant de claquer la porte après être rentrée à nouveau dans l'infirmerie.

Hermione éclata de rire et les garçons firent une drôle de tête avant de tous se remettre en route vers le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

_A/N : Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews reçues car je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un Lucius plein de remords et une héroïne inventée plaisent vraiment… Alors mille fois merci pour toutes vos gentillesses, ça me touche énormément. Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Lucius n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre et il faudra encore patienter durant deux autres chapitres avant que Meg ne le revoie car pour l'action va se dérouler à Poudlard pendant un petit moment où nous verrons de nouveaux couples se former… A bientôt pour la suite, bisous !_


	3. Chap 2: Enigmatique Meg

**2**

**Énigmatique Meg**

_« J'ai même été jusqu'à rêver de toi, plusieurs fois, alors que c'était idiot, je le savais. Une seule rencontre, et voilà que tu occupais déjà mon esprit, pourtant ô combien perturbé à cette époque. En Chasseuse que tu étais, je crois que c'est dès notre première rencontre, que tu m'as capturé, d'une certaine manière… » _

Ce premier mois de rentrée défila rapidement pour tout le monde, rempli de beaucoup de choses à faire pour tout Poudlard. Les Septième année avaient été immédiatement surchargés de travail par les professeurs en vue des ASPIC et par conséquent, tous n'avaient eu autre choix que de réviser, même Ron qui d'ailleurs en cette matinée d'octobre tannait Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide avec son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

-J'y comprends rien, moi, à cette fichue révolte des Centaures de 1215 ! s'énerva-t-il.

-1251, corrigea Hermione.

-S'il te plaît, Hermione, sois sympa ! Si tu m'aides encore rien que cette fois, je ne t'embêterai plus jamais avec ça !

-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois ! fit remarquer Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Ron faisait les yeux doux pour l'amadouer.

-S'il te plaîîît ! fit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Hermione qui était en train d'écrire, pour qu'elle s'interrompe.

-Ron ! rougit Hermione en retirant sa main de la sienne. Je… Bon, je t'aide mais c'est la dernière fois !

Tandis que Ron, tout content, remerciait Hermione et que Harry se concentrait sur une formule de Potion, un bruyant coup de porte fit trembler les murs de la Grande Salle. Harry leva les yeux pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce bruit sec et découvrit une Meg a l'air maussade et agacé se dirigeant à grands pas vers les longues tables aussitôt suivie d'une Mrs Pomfresh au visage furieux.

-Miss Greeley, je vous interdis de vous enfuir comme ça lorsque je vous parle ! Et si vous continuez à vous absenter ainsi du château à votre guise alors que l'infirmerie est débordée, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre travail ! Vous m'écoutez !

-La paix ! soupira Meg en levant les yeux au ciel avant de faire un geste exaspéré de la main.

Tandis que Mrs Pomfresh ressortait en ronchonnant, le peu d'élèves restant dans la Grande Salle à cette heure de la soirée finirent par reporter à nouveau leur attention vers leurs affaires personnelles tandis que Meg se laissait tomber sur une chaise à la table des Gryffondor.

-Vieille folle ! maugréa-t-elle.

-Ça va, Meg ? s'enquit Hermione juste en face.

-A merveille… Oh, disons que la Pompom est légèrement bloquée en mode harcèlement depuis quelques temps, expliqua-t-elle d'un air exaspéré. Sûrement la ménopause…

Ron ricana tandis qu'Hermione reprenait :

-Vous vous absentez de Poudlard, si j'ai bien compris ? C'est pour ça qu'elle menaçait de vous renvoyer ?

-Oui… soupira Meg.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous asseyez pas à la table des Serdaigle puisque c'était votre maison ? lui demanda Seamus non loin de là.

-Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? lui rétorqua Meg d'un ton sans réplique.

Seamus se figea sur place, choqué de s'être fait remballer de la sorte et retourna à son livre, après un regard noir à la jeune femme.

-Sinon, comment ça va, vous ? demanda-t-elle au trio. Ton pied va mieux ? ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry.

-Euh… oui, oui, répondit ce dernier. Encore merci.

La jeune femme discuta un instant avec eux jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle fut pratiquement entièrement vide.

-Bon… Je dois y aller, annonça finalement Meg en se levant. Ravie de vous avoir revus, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione, Harry et Ron. A une prochaine.

Et après un petit geste de la main, elle s'éloigna de sa démarche lente et arrogante pour finalement sortir de la Grande Salle.

-Je me demandais pourquoi on ne la voyais plus à Poudlard… fit remarquer Harry. C'est bizarre qu'elle s'en aille comme ça hors de Poudlard si souvent… Elle fait quoi, à votre avis ?

-Sais pas mais en tout cas… Vous ne trouvez pas ça… bizarre qu'elle soit si sympa avec nous ? fit Ron. Pourtant, c'est une teigne avec la plupart des autres. Pomfresh, Seamus, sans oublier ce pauvre Neville… Ah, et il y a trois semaines, je l'ai vue remballer Justin Flinch-Fletchey comme de la vermine quand il lui a demandé un médicament pour le mal de ventre. Pas mal de gens la trouvent insupportable.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre… admit Hermione qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Mais je suis certaine de connaître cette fille… Son visage me dit quelque chose, même si je ne peux pas me souvenir d'où je la connais…

-Moi, j'ai un peu l'impression que si elle est tellement sympa avec nous, c'est parce qu'elle veut quelque chose de nous… fit remarque Ron.

-Bah, vous êtes paranos, tous les deux, déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. C'est seulement une fille un peu bizarre, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'état…

¤¤¤

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione finissaient les cours plus tôt et avaient par conséquent décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard afin de profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps.

Autour d'eux, plusieurs groupes d'amis et de couples avaient décidé de faire de même et étaient installés tout autour du parc. Rusard, lui, faisait sa ronde pour s'assurer que personne ne franchissait la limite de sortie autorisée. Par les temps qui courrait, mieux valait éviter les accidents.

Hermione et Ron s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre tandis qu'Harry les imitait lentement, l'air mélancolique, les yeux fixés sur Ginny qui discutait en riant avec Anthony Goldstein.

-Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? insista Hermione après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois.

-Quoi ? fit ce dernier en détachant brusquement ses yeux de Ginny.

-Peu importe, soupira Hermione en suivant son regard.

Hermione avait l'air embarrassé, elle savait parfaitement que Harry était toujours amoureux de Ginny et que de la voir discuter avec d'autres garçons lui faisait du mal.

-Ah, ben, regardez qui voilà ! lança Ron pour rompre le silence gêné.

Ses amis suivirent son regard et découvrirent Meg, les vêtements sales et l'air fatigué, équipée d'un énorme sac à dos, qui revenait de l'extérieur du parc de Poudlard, se cachant derrière les arbres pour éviter d'être interpellée par Rusard.

-Elle est _encore_ partie du château ? s'étonna Ron.

-Oui et depuis plusieurs jours à mon avis, vu l'état de ses vêtements… fit remarquer Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche, à la fin ? marmonna Ron.

Meg les aperçut alors et leur fit un petit signe de la main avant de rentrer précipitamment dans le château. Il y avait à parier qu'aussitôt rentrée à l'infirmerie, elle se serait faite sévèrement enguirlander par Mrs Pomfresh qui depuis quelques jours ne cessait de se plaindre furieusement des absences répétées et inexpliquées de sa jeune stagiaire.

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à se plaindre de Meg ; durant le déjeuner, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient entendu Ernie McMillan se plaindre furieusement d'elle à ses amis.

« Cette fille est une calamité ! » s'était-il exclamé. « Je suis allé à l'infirmerie parce que j'étais écorché la jambe, et j'en suis ressorti avec l'autre jambe coupée ! Cette idiote avait renversé une fiole sur moi ! Non mais sérieusement, je me demande pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh tolère cette incompétente à l'infirmerie ! »

Et même si Meg était gentille avec eux et qu'ils l'appréciaient, ils devaient bien admettre que Pomfresh, Ernie et les autres avaient raison. Meg n'avait strictement aucun don d'infirmière et semblait d'ailleurs détester ça. De plus, il lui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement de partir des jours entiers hors de Poudlard sans que personne ne sache où elle allait.

-Elle a l'air exténué… fit remarquer Hermione. Je vais voir si tout va bien.

Hermione se leva alors et laissa les garçons seuls. Ron en profita pour suivre le regard de Harry et fronça les sourcils avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami.

-Je suis sûr que tu regrettes d'avoir laissé tomber Ginny.

-Je… je n'avais pas le choix, balbutia Harry en rougissant violemment avant de détourner les yeux de Ginny.

-Menteur. Les histoires avec Tu-Sais-Qui, tout ça, ce n'étaient que des excuses et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. En fait, tu avais la trouille d'avoir une relation sérieuse et maintenant, tu regrettes.

-Tu es bien placé pour me faire la morale, toi qui en es toujours au point mort avec Hermione ! répliqua Harry avec humeur.

-Je… ça n'a rien à voir ! répondit Ron, vexé. Et il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi !

-Et c'est moi le menteur ?

-C'est qu'une amie, grommela Ron. Enfin…

-Enfin quoi ?

-Je dois aller réviser, répondit Ron en se levant précipitamment avant de rentrer au château.

Tandis que Harry regardait partir son ami, Ginny saluait Goldstein et rentrait dans le château à son tour.

-Salut, Harry, fit-elle en passant devant lui.

-Oh… Salut, Ginny… répondit-il, les joues en feu.

¤¤¤

Après être resté quelques minutes supplémentaires dehors à rêvasser bêtement, Harry décida de rentrer à l'intérieur du château, en vue d'achever son devoir de Sortilèges dans la Grande Salle. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à en franchir les portes, il tomba nez à nez avec un Neville essoufflé et l'air apeuré qui en sortait.

-Salut Neville… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea Harry, l'air perplexe.

-Les femmes sont toutes des furies ! lança-t-il en guise de réponse avant de s'en aller an courant. Je ne te conseille pas d'entrer là-dedans !

Intrigué, Harry ouvrit alors les portes de la Grandes Salle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il vit au milieu de la pièce Meg attrapant Pansy Parkinson par le coup tout en lui maintenant le visage en arrière par les cheveux. L'affreuse à face de pékinois poussait des petits couinements de douleurs en tentant vainement de s'échapper.

Autour d'eux, une foule d'élèves ahuris s'était formée, Ron et Hermione avaient l'air abasourdis.

-Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant d'insulter les gens à présent ! Espèce de sale petite crétine raciste ! cracha Meg à l'intention de Pansy en lui serrant davantage le cou, sous un nouveau couinement horrifié de celle-ci.

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette foule ? Dispersez-vous !

En entendant la voix de McGonagall, Meg avait lâché Pansy d'un coup sec après un dernier « Tu vas voir si je t'y reprends » menaçant. La Serpentard se hâta de déguerpir, horrifiée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry à ses amis une fois sortis. Qu'est-ce que Parkinson avait fait pour mériter ça ?

-Eh bien… Elle m'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe, pour changer, expliqua Hermione en grimaçant. Meg était avec moi et en entendant ça, elle est devenue comme folle et s'est jetée sur Pansy, en exigeant des excuses.

-C'était dingue de la voir réagir aussi violemment, renchérit Ron. A croire que c'était directement elle qui s'était faite insulter.

-Elle est peut-être aussi enfant de Moldus ? suggéra Harry.

-Non, elle m'a dit que ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers mais qu'elle avait effectivement des origines moldues, expliqua Hermione. C'est peut-être pour ça, oui… En tout cas, j'ai été très flattée par sa réaction, mais j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop de problèmes…

¤¤¤

Des problèmes, Meg en eut comme à son habitude. McGonagall l'avait sérieusement enguirlandée pour s'être battue avec Pansy, même si cette dernière l'avait bien cherché, et quant à Mrs Pomfresh, elle lui avait encore passé un savon, en raison de ses absences injustifiées. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle était venue ici pour autre chose que de se soucier de cela.

Tandis que Meg, entrée dans sa chambre, se laissait tomber tout habillée sur son lit, elle se surprit à rêvasser… Et pas de ce qui la préoccupait d'habitude à savoir, sa mission ici, non… Elle venait de se laisser aller à songer au mystérieux inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré la veille de la rentrée dans le Magicobus. Quel curieux personnage. Il devait probablement avoir la quarantaine qu'il semblait porter avec arrogance. Ses manières un peu précieuses ainsi que son langage pour le moins soutenu trahissaient une certaine éducation, un certain statut… Il semblait même assez snob… Cela tombait bien ; elle l'était aussi. Mais lui, devait venir d'un milieu aristocratique pour être ainsi alors qu'elle, c'était tout simplement les épreuves de la vie et sa méfiance naturelle qui l'avaient rendue comme cela… Mais derrière cela, derrière ce masque d'arrogance qu'elle avait perçu, si semblable au sien, elle avait également senti des blessures, un désir d'oubli, et une âme humaine totalement déchirée… Qu'avait-il bien pu subir pour avoir tant de malheur reflété dans les yeux ? Mr Politesse et Explicitation… Drôle de nom… Elle aurait peut-être dû insister pour savoir quel était son véritable nom… Oh, mais après tout, quelle importance ? Elle ne le reverrait sans doute jamais et d'ailleurs, elle n'était pas venue ici pour faire du social. Elle venait de beaucoup trop loin pour ça et avait une mission à accomplir. Elle se l'était promis, elle le leur avait promis, à _eux_…

* * *

_A/N : Je sais que je ne lésine pas sur les mystères lol mais j'avais vraiment envie d'une fic énigmatique et obscure comme ça… Je pense que les plus fins détectives d'entre vous pourront peut-être découvrir avant la fin qui est véritablement Meg, en plus d'être une Chasseuse de Mangemorts… Hé hé…_


	4. Chap 3: Mystères

**3**

**Mystères**

_« J'ai traversé plusieurs fois le pays, errant comme un pauvre fou, durant ces mois. Pourquoi espérais-je tellement fort que je finirai par te revoir ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi, est-ce arrivé ? Tout aurait été plus simple si cela n'avait pas été le cas… Même si tu m'as offert de changer et qu'à présent, je peux vivre libre… c'est sans toi. »_

Octobre finit par céder sa place à un novembre pluvieux avant que décembre, accompagné de son vent glacial et de sa neige ne finisse par s'imposer à son tour à Poudlard. Rien de très particulier n'était arrivé durant ces deux derniers mois qui étaient passés extrêmement vite pour les étudiants de Septième année, toujours autant surchargés de travail.

Harry avait la vie plutôt calme depuis quelques temps et par conséquent, essayait de passer la plupart de son temps libre auprès de Ginny, laquelle était actuellement célibataire. Il se sentait de plus en plus idiot d'avoir rompu avec elle à la fin de l'année précédente et ne savait comment lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle sans passer pour un imbécile qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait…

Meg continuait ses mystérieuses et régulières escapades hors de Poudlard et bien qu'elle ne l'ait plus revu depuis ce fameux soir dans le Magicobus, elle se surprenait de temps à autre à songer à ce fameux mystérieux inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré et espérait tout de même le revoir un jour… C'était étrange, car ils n'avaient discuté que très peu de temps ensemble, mais c'était le seul homme qui jusqu'à présent lui avait suscité autant d'intérêt et d'attirance…

Elle et Hermione étaient devenues très bonnes amies et passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, du moins lorsque la jeune femme n'était pas fourrée Merlin sait où en dehors du château, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.

En parlant d'Hermione, Harry trouvait aussi que quelque chose avait changé entre elle et Ron, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte… Ils ne communiquaient plus comme avant, tous les deux, semblaient lui cacher des choses et passer beaucoup de temps ensemble sans Harry… Ce dernier était persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose mais était trop préoccupé à songer à Ginny pour vraiment mener l'enquête…

Et en ce qui concernait les Mangemorts, ils étaient plus discrets que jamais. Et d'ailleurs, selon la _Gazette_, bon nombre de partisans de Voldemorts avaient été retrouvés morts durant les derniers mois, reconnaissables à leur Marque des Ténèbres sur leur bras. Mais le plus étrange était que les Aurors ne les avaient jamais tués et que par conséquent, personne ne savait qui était responsable de cela. Alors soit, Voldemort avait décidé de faire le tri dans ces partisans ce qui était tout de même assez difficile à croire ou soit il existait un mystérieux justicier qui les éliminait sans se faire connaître…

¤¤¤

Le premier week-end de décembre arriva, marquant le début des vacances et par conséquent, Poudlard se vida de façon considérable. Harry, qui y restait cette année comme ses amis, monta les grands escaliers pour rentrer dans son dortoir pour se reposer, enrhumé.

Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, il découvrit Ron sur son lit, bondissant en le voyant et se mettant à bégayer.

-Ha-Harry ? Mais que… tu ne devais pas être à Pré-au-Lard ? murmura-t-il, apparemment mal à l'aise.

-Si mais j'ai attrapé froid… Ravi de voir à quel point ma présence te réjouit, ajouta Harry d'un air vexé.

-Oh… Euh c'est pas ça, mais…

Mais la porte s'ouvrant une nouvelle fois empêcha Ron de répondre. Harry vit alors Hermione qui s'apprêtait à entrer, la même expression de gêne que Ron sur le visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Harry.

-Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que… que fais-tu là ?

-C'est ma chambre tout de même ! s'énerva-t-il. Je vous ennuie tant que ça, tout à coup ?

-Mais non… répondit Hermione, l'air embarrassé. D'ailleurs, euh… je cherchais Neville en fait, pour l'aider en Potions comme je le lui avais promis… A tout à l'heure… conclut-elle en tournant rapidement les talons.

_« Décidemment, j'ai dû manquer pas mal d'épisodes entre ces deux-là, moi… »_ songea Harry.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, profitant du calme du jardin de Poudlard dû aux vacances, Harry et Ginny se baladaient dans la neige, côte à côte. Elle avait accepté de venir se promener avec lui et Harry, enchanté, ne cessait de se demander de quelle façon il pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demain soir ? finit-il par lui demander avec appréhension.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Ginny en souriant. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… fit Harry en songeant que l'inviter quelque part était le meilleur moyen de commencer. On pourrait peut-être…

-Hé, Harry !

Furieux que quelqu'un eut osé l'interrompre au beau milieu de son invitation romantique, il se retourna avec mauvaise humeur pour découvrir Meg qui se dirigeait vers eux, ses cheveux bruns gonflés par l'humidité et l'air fatigué.

-Il faut que je parte pour la journée, lui dit-elle. Tu pourras dire à Pomfresh que je suis malade si elle me demande ?

-D'accord, comme d'habitude, répondit Harry en grimaçant un sourire. Mais tu devrais quand même faire gaffe, Meg. Tu as déjà frôlé le licenciement trois fois.

-Bah… Ce sont les vacances de Noël, Poudlard est pratiquement vide alors elle n'aura sans doute pas besoin de moi… Allez, à plus tard ! leur lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller en courant vers les barques pour sortir de Poudlard.

Tandis que Meg s'en allait, Harry se retourna vers Ginny, confus et ne sachant plus comment reprendre son invitation.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain soir, Harry et Ginny étaient installés autour d'une table à Pré-au-Lard devant une tasse de café. Harry avait finalement réussi à inviter la jeune fille et à présent, il se torturait mentalement pour savoir comment lui avouer qu'il l'aimait toujours…

-Au fait, je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, mais tu as remarquablement bien joué lors du match de Quidditch de la semaine dernière, lança soudain Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

_« Pitoyable comme conversation »_ se maudit-il intérieurement.

-Merci, sourit Ginny. Toi aussi.

-Hmm… Sinon, bizarre ces morts inexpliquées de Mangemorts ces derniers temps, non ? Quoique c'est plutôt une bonne chose…

-Oui…

Harry marmonna alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se maudissant intérieurement d'être si nul et plongea le nez dans sa tasse de café d'un geste vif, ne sachant comment amener le sujet sur le tapis. Mais le fait de se cacher dans sa tasse n'eut comme seul effet d'embuer ses lunettes et suite à cela, Harry s'en saisit pour les nettoyer mais son geste fut trop brusque en raison de sa nervosité et il renversa tout son café sur lui.

-Merde ! s'écria Harry en s'essuyant vivement en essayant de masquer sa gêne.

_« Je suis ridicule »_ songea-t-il avec rage. _« Après ça, pour sûr qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais de moi… »_

Mais Ginny, voyant cela, rit gentiment avant de se saisir de sa serviette pour aider Harry à s'essuyer. Ce dernier rougit en sentant les mains de la jeune fille venir l'effleurer et Ginny décida qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui parle.

-Harry, je sais pourquoi tu m'as invitée. Et tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à faire tant de manières et d'être si nerveux, vraiment.

-Tu sais ? répéta Harry avec embarras. Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste…

Mais Ginny le fit taire en posant délicatement son index sur ses lèvres. Sans bouger, elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux en attaquant :

-Tu regrettes d'avoir rompu avec moi, l'été dernier, Harry ?

Ce dernier se prépara mentalement à nier et à lui sortir tout un tas d'excuses futiles et ridicules lorsqu'il se ravisa, furieux contre lui-même. Elle faisait l'effort d'amener le sujet tabou sur le tapis elle-même alors il lui devait bien d'être franc jusqu'au bout.

-Oui, finit-il par avouer. Je regrette sincèrement. J'ai été plus idiot que le dernier des idiots.

-Tu as simplement fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux, répondit Ginny, diplomate.

-Mais c'était stupide et inutile !

-Oui…

-Et si tu savais comme j'aimerais revenir en arrière. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi idiot, à jouer les héros à deux Noises !

Ginny le regarda intensément pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le comptoir plus loin.

-L'addition, s'il vous plaît, réclama-t-elle.

-Ginny ! s'exclama Harry avec désespoir. Tu m'en veux tant que ça de te dire tout cela ?

-Mais non au contraire, répondit la jeune fille. Je pense juste que l'on serait plus à l'aise à discuter de tout cela une fois dehors et seuls…

Une fois dehors, installés sur un banc, dans une ambiance plus romantique, loin du brouhaha des conversations et des bruits en verres entrechoqués, Harry et Ginny attendaient avec nervosité que l'autre prenne enfin la parole.

-Ginny, commença finalement Harry. Je…

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas encore t'excuser ? s'exaspéra la jeune fille. Encore une fois, je ne t'en veux pas, Harry ! Le passé, c'est le passé !

-On ne peut pas oublier le passé…

-Alors peut-être que l'on peut rendre le futur meilleur ? tenta Ginny.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Harry… Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ? Uniquement un pardon ?

-Non… Ginny, je voudrais tant qu'on… recommence… tous les deux… avoua-t-il d'une voix timide.

Et voilà, il l'avait enfin dit. Elle allait peut-être refuser ou même lui rire au nez mais au moins, il ne passerait pas le reste de son temps à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer.

Tandis qu'il se disait tout cela, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Ginny le regardait en souriant, l'air ému et heureux.

-C'était donc si difficile que ça ? murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

Pour toute réponde, elle noua ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa fougueusement, heureuse qu'il se soit enfin décidé.

Ron et Hermione, qui venaient de sortir des Trois Balais, n'avaient pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

¤¤¤

Environ une heure plus tard, Harry et Ron sortaient de Pré-au-Lard, marchant en direction de Poudlard. Hermione avait besoin de s'acheter quelques nouveaux vêtements d'hiver et Ginny avait proposé de l'accompagner pour l'aider à choisir. De ce fait, les garçons rentraient seuls.

-Content de voir que c'est reparti entre ma sœur et toi, fit Ron en grimaçant un sourire.

-Merci, répondit Harry en souriant à son tour.

-Avec Hermione, on a parié combien de temps ça mettrait pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble… Te connaissant, j'avais dit au moins un an… J'ai perdu on dirait, rit-il.

-En parlant d'Hermione… Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux en ce moment, au juste ? voulut savoir Harry.

A cette question, Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Bah… rien du tout, déclara-t-il très rapidement.

-Arrête, vous passez énormément de temps ensemble sans moi depuis quelque temps et vous avez toujours l'air gêné quand je débarque à l'improvise… Vous sortez ensemble ou quoi ?

-Tu te trompes, répondit Ron. C'est juste qu'elle m'aide énormément pour les ASPICS, à cause de mes difficultés dans certaines matières… Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'entend beaucoup mieux qu'avant, elle et moi… On a mûri, c'est tout. Mais ça ne fait pas de nous un couple pour autant, on est juste de très bons amis et tout…

Tandis que les deux garçons continuaient à bavarder, ils arrivèrent finalement à Poudlard, sous la nuit précoce de fin d'après-midi qui venait de tomber. Et arrivés au niveau du parc, ils découvrirent alors une silhouette sombre qui longeait les arbres pour se diriger hors du château. Meg.

La jeune femme marchait rapidement pour quitter Poudlard pour la nuit, une fois de plus, camouflée par une épaisse cape noire, la protégeant des regards et du froid. Ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent ne suffisait pas… Il fallait qu'elle _le_ trouve. Qu'elle _le_ tue. Elle se l'était promis… pour eux… pour _lui_…

_Flash-back :_

-_Papa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, papa ? Papa !_

-_Meg, ne reste pas là, ne regarde pas !_

-_Papa… Pourquoi as-tu un couteau dans la main ? Pourquoi est-ce que tes poignets saignent !_

-_Ma chérie, je t'en prie, va-t-en ! Tout de suite ! _

-_Mais papa… _

_Son père, assis sur le sol de la salle de bain, se recroquevilla encore plus que lui-même en prenant son visage entre ses mains ensanglantées._

-_Meg… Je t'en prie… Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état… _

-_Papa, sanglota la petite fille._

_Il s'était toujours refusé de se laisser aller au désespoir devant sa fille, dernière chose qui lui restait, mais c'était trop douloureux… Il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur qui le rongeait depuis toutes ces années._

-_Non seulement ta mère a été emportée par cette foutue maladie, mais il a en plus fallu que ce monstre tue mon meilleur ami, mon frère et ma sœur ! hurla-t-il avec rage. Qu'il me blesse à mort en me rendant infirme et inutile… Qu'il détruise ma vie entière !_

_Et il se mit à gémir affreusement en regardant les deux moignons qui lui servaient de genoux d'un air anéanti. Apeurée de voir son père dans cet état, chose qu'elle avait alors rarement vue, la petite Meg, âgée de quatre ans recula de frayeur avant de murmurer :_

-_Qui ça, papa ?_

-_Ce monstre… Cette ordure… Ce démon… Lucius Malefoy. Il m'a tué… Il m'a tué comme il les a tués…_

_Et sur un dernier hurlement haineux, il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool posée à côté de lui et la vida cul sec avant de s'allonger sur le sol recouvert de son propre sang, le visage plus rouge que jamais, son couteau toujours plongé dans l'un de ses poignets. Meg s'agenouilla alors auprès de son père, les larmes aux yeux. _

-_Meg… ma chérie… Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste… murmura-t-il faiblement. La chose la plus précieuse que j'aie en ce monde et c'est pourquoi j'ai toujours lutté pour survivre malgré tout ce qui m'est arrivé… pour toi… Mais aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus, ma chérie… Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça… Et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me détruis. Et si je continue, je vais finir par te détruire, toi aussi, ce qui est hors de question car je t'aime trop, ma chérie… Mais je n'ai plus la force de continuer… Je souffre trop… Et…_

_Il fut alors pris d'une affreuse quinte de toux qui affola la petite fille et lorsqu'il reprit son monologue, sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure, déjà si lointain… _

-_Je n'en peux plus, ma Meg… Mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie… Sois forte, ma chérie… Je serai toujours à tes côtés… Et j'espère que… un jour, tu trouveras la force de… me pardonner…_

_Et lorsqu'il rendit son dernier soupir, Meg se jeta sur son corps inerte en pleurant toutes les larmes de son jeune corps, sanglotant comme jamais auparavant… A présent orpheline de ses deux parents, elle fut rapidement conduite dans un orphelinat, n'ayant plus aucune famille… Et pour cause… cet homme… Ce nom que son père avait prononcé et qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, accompagné de la plus profonde haine… Ce monstre avait détruit toute sa famille et avait poussé son père, la dernière chose qui lui restait, à mettre fin à ses jours… Ce fut la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle pleura, car son cœur s'était trop endurci et asséché pour éprouver à nouveau la moindre sensibilité._

_Mais elle se jura intérieurement, pour le salut de son père et de sa famille, qu'elle ne s'autoriserait pas à vivre tranquille avant d'avoir détruit la cause de tous leurs malheurs…_

_Avant d'avoir tué Lucius Malefoy…_

-Ah ! Miss Greeley, cette fois, je vous tiens !

Brusquement arrachée à son flash-back, Meg sursauta en voyant Rusard courir vers elle, le regard triomphant.

-Il est hors de question que vous fuyez encore vos responsabilités ! déclara-t-il d'un air sévère.

-Mais… protesta la jeune femme.

-Mrs Pomfresh vous attend à l'infirmerie dans un quart d'heure ! Je vous conseille très fortement d'être au rendez-vous car sinon, c'est le renvoi définitif, ma chère ! déclara Rusard avant de tourner les talons. Ne m'obligez pas à revenir vous chercher !

Meg grommela dans sa barbe tandis que Rusard rentrait dans le château. Ron et Harry, ayant assisté à toute la scène, se dirigèrent alors tout naturellement vers elle.

-Encore en train de partir ? lui demanda Ron.

-Oh… c'est vous, fit la jeune femme avec un drôle d'air en s'asseyant sur les marches. Oui mais je suis coincée cette fois… Je n'ai pas envie d'être renvoyée…

-Et si tu nous disais enfin ce que tu fabriques à t'en aller tout le temps hors de Poudlard ? dit Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je croyais que nous étions amis ? Alors pourquoi tant de mystères ?

-C'est vrai, tu peux nous le dire. Même si c'est quelque chose d'illégal, si tu savais tout ce qu'on a fait, nous… ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Meg les dévisagea alors quelques instants, semblant beaucoup hésiter avant de finalement soupirer et de déclarer :

-Très bien… Je vais vous le dire… Mais je vous en prie, n'alertez pas tout le monde.

-Ce n'est franchement pas notre genre, répondit Harry en toute sincérité.

-Eh bien voilà, en réalité, si je m'en vais si souvent hors de Poudlard le soir, c'est à cause de mon métier…

-De ton métier ? répétèrent alors Harry et Ron en chœur.

Meg les regarda alors quelques secondes en souriant avant de déclarer avec un accent de fierté dans la voix :

-Je suis Chasseuse de Mangemorts.

Médusés par cet aveu, les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se retourner d'un air abasourdi.

-Chasseuse de Mangemorts… Donc, Auror ? fit Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas la même chose, corrigea Meg. Je n'ai suivi aucune formation d'Auror après ma sortie de Poudlard. Je n'ai donc pas leurs grandes connaissances en magie mais uniquement à mon actif un entraînement au combat assez développé et j'agis seule et pour mon propre compte, pas pour celui du Ministère ou de l'Ordre.

-C'est… waouh ! Et pourquoi tant d'engouement à chasser les Mangemorts en solitaire en encourant tant de risques sans être Auror ? Il y a une raison ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, mais elle est personnelle… répondit prudemment Meg.

-Je vois… Mais, attend une minute… Toutes ces morts inexpliquées de Mangemorts depuis quelques semaines… Oh, Merlin ! C'est _toi_ ! s'exclama Harry. C'est donc toi qui fais ça ?

-Ouais, répondit Meg en faisant claquer sa langue. Mais c'est loin d'être suffisant, j'ai encore du travail devant moi… murmura-t-elle en songeant à l'ignoble Lucius Malefoy.

-Mais alors pourquoi travailler comme assistante infirmière à Poudlard au lieu de chasser les Mangemorts à temps plein ?

-Tout simplement parce que, étant donné que mon statut de Chasseuse n'est pas un vrai métier, je dois bien travailler en dehors de cela pour… pouvoir me nourrir, expliqua-t-elle d'un air évasif.

Mais curieusement, cette fois, Ron et Harry eurent la sensation qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête et ne leur disait pas vraiment la vérité… Comme si elle avait choisi de travailler à Poudlard pour une raison bien particulière…

-Tu n'aurais pas besoin de travailler comme assistante infirmière ici – métier que tu sembles d'ailleurs détester – si tu devenais Auror, étant donné tes capacités, lui fit remarquer Harry. D'ailleurs, si le Ministère savait que c'est toi qui as éliminé tous ces Mangemorts, tu gagnerais sans doute une énorme somme d'argent.

-Non ! s'exclama alors Meg d'un ton sans réplique. Il n'en est pas question.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, intrigués par cette réaction tandis que la jeune femme regardait sa montre.

-Bon, je ferais mieux de rejoindre Pomfresh si je ne veux pas être renvoyée de Poudlard, soupira-t-elle. A bientôt, vous deux, ajouta-t-elle plus gentiment. Et que tout ce que je vous ai dit reste entre nous…

-Euh… Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Et tous deux la regardèrent partir en courant vers le château, encore tout médusés des révélations qu'elle venait de leur faire…

* * *

_A/N : Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cela vous a plu :) Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine où ce cher Lulu reviendra sur les écrans pour notre plus grand plaisir ! XD_


	5. Chap 4: Magnétisme

**4**

**Magnétisme**

_« Ce soir-là, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui t'a menée jusqu'à moi. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Tu ne voulais pas admettre que tu mourrais de froid, te rappelles-tu ? Pourquoi ressentais-tu toujours ce besoin d'être aussi forte, aussi fière ? Mais c'est ce qui m'a plu chez toi, et ce qui me manque le plus… » _

Plus d'un mois plus tard, janvier s'achevait, cédant sa place à février et de ce fait, Meg avait à présent droit à ses deux semaines de congé annuel ce que Mrs Pomfesh avait beaucoup hésité à lui accorder. Evidemment, en raison de ses absences répétées, la vieille infirmière estimait que sa jeune stagiaire ne méritait nullement de vacances mais la jeune femme avait tellement insisté, promettait d'être à l'avenir une assistante modèle, que Pomfesh avait fini par céder, à la grande satisfaction de Meg.

Dès le premier soir de son congé, Meg se mit donc en route en direction des forêts réputées pour être repères de Mangemorts et uniquement équipée de sa baguette, d'un sac à dos et d'un poignard qu'elle avait attaché à l'une de ses vieilles bottines trouées.

Elle marcha donc toute la nuit, à guetter la présence de Mangemorts encore en vie et surtout, l'immonde Lucius Malefoy qui était le premier sur sa liste… Avant de tuer les Mangemorts qu'elle rencontrait, elle leur demandait toujours s'ils savaient où se monstre se cachait, car tous les Mangemorts se ressemblaient, et elle ne se sentirait pas soulagée avant d'avoir son sang sur les mains, comme il avait celui de sa famille sur les siennes…

Meg arriva finalement à l'endroit de la forêt qu'elle visitait où elle s'attendait le plus à rencontrer des Mangemorts : les bunkers, qui étaient réputés pour être l'un de leurs lieux de rencontre favoris avec les cimetières. Mais en y arrivant, elle ne vit personne et n'entendit pas un bruit. Toujours armée de méfiance, elle s'avança à pas de loup en prenant bien garde de ne faire craquer aucune branche et ne froisser aucune feuille.

Là, elle tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit que près de l'un des bunkers, assis sur une sorte de banc de pierre, un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire, immobile, le regard perdu dans le vague. Méfiante, elle se dit que cela ne devait pas être un Mangemort ; qu'aurait-il fait tout seul à cet endroit comme une âme en peine ? De plus, il ne portait pas la tenue que Voldemort exigeait de ses partisans ce qui était obligatoire pour eux afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Néanmoins, intriguée, elle se décida tout de même à avancer vers lui.

Et en découvrant le visage de l'étranger, Meg fut totalement abasourdie en se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne assise là. Même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis des mois, elle aurait reconnu n'importe où cette posture droite et élégante, ces longues mèches argentées et légères, ces yeux bleu perçants et mélancoliques…

Le voyageur solitaire du Magicobus.

D'un geste instinctif, Meg fit un pas hésitant vers lui, puis un autre, comme fascinée par cet inconnu qu'elle avait tant eu envie de revoir depuis tous ces mois, même si c'était peut-être idiot…

-La place est-elle libre ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un souffle lointain.

Lucius se retourna alors vivement et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui.

-Je… je n'attends aucun invité, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque sans la quitter des yeux.

D'un pas lent et posé, Meg prit alors place à ses côtés et le regarda longuement avant de déclarer en souriant légèrement :

-Ne nous sommes pas déjà vus quelque part ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucius eut un petit rire avant de grimacer un sourire à son tour.

-Vous m'aviez caché qu'en plus d'être effrontée vous aviez également de l'humour, Megara ?

-Oh, je suis flattée de voir que vous n'avez pas oublié mon nom… Toutefois, vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas pouvoir en faire autant, étant donné que vous semblez préférer l'anonymat, Mr Politesse et Explicitation ? répliqua Meg d'un air espiègle.

-Vous n'avez donc hélas pas oublié mon surnom, vous non plus !

-J'ai une assez bonne mémoire.

-Me trouverez-vous familier si je vous disais que vous revoir m'est tout de même plaisant ?

-C'est ce que vous venez juste de faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous renvoie le compliment.

Un ange passa. Tandis qu'ils se dévisageaient sans rien dire, l'air autant fasciné l'un que l'autre, Meg se sentit troublée. L'inconnu du Magicobus était réellement la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à voir ici et pourtant, elle avait espéré pendant tous ces mois revoir un jour cet étrange individu… Et à présent, voilà que c'était fait.

-Alors, Miss Meg, reprit Lucius en brisant le silence. Avant de nous quitter lors de notre première rencontre, vous m'aviez dit être une Chasseuse de Primes… Dois-je en conclure qu'en ce moment même, vous êtes en une quelconque mission ?

-Tout à fait, mais la chasse de semble pas très bonne ce soir.

-Alors si cela peut vous consoler, considérez-moi comme un gibier, plaisanta Lucius.

-Oh, seulement si vous étiez un Mangemort, ça serait le cas ! rit Meg.

A ces paroles, Lucius blêmit et sentit une violente vague de chaleur s'emparer de son front. Ainsi, cette jeune femme était… une Chasseuse de Mangemorts ? Autrement dit, si elle savait réellement qui il était, elle le tuerait sans vergogne ? Allons, non, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter puisqu'il avait quitté les Mangemorts… Enfin, fui serait plutôt un mot plus juste… Néanmoins, même s'il n'était plus de leur côté pour l'instant, il n'était pas sûre que cette demoiselle se montre très compréhensive en connaissant sa véritable identité, alors il valait mieux qu'il se taise… D'autant plus qu'elle était charmante et il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se voir obligé de lui faire du mal…

Pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, Lucius se reprit très vite de son trouble et se força à sourire en hochant légèrement la tête.

-Eh bien, à présent que je suis démasquée… commença Meg. Si vous m'en disiez un peu plus sur vous ?

-Oh… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir sur moi, soupira-t-il. Disons seulement que je suis un voyageur solitaire qui cherche simplement à fuir un peu le monde…

Les yeux marron de Meg semblaient à la fois être considérablement captivés par ceux d'un bleu de glace de Lucius, et en même temps essayer de le percer à jour, aussi tenta-t-il d'avoir l'air naturel lorsqu'elle lui demanda :

-Eh bien, humble voyageur solitaire, j'aimerais tout de même beaucoup associer un nom à cet esprit si mystérieux… Où alors vous ne pouvez pas me le dire car vous êtes un fugitif ou quelque chose comme cela ? rit la jeune femme.

Le teint déjà blanc de Lucius prit alors une nuance rougeâtre en entendant ces dernières paroles. Sans le savoir, voilà qu'elle le perçait à jour !

-Si vous deviez m'arrêter pour cela, alors oui j'aimerais assez en être un, sourit-il.

-Charmant. Alors je suppose que je devrais continuer à vous appeler Mr Politesse et Explicitation ? C'est tout de même assez long à dire et l'un de mes pires travers est malheureusement la paresse… Pourrais-je au moins abréger cela en Mr P.E. ?

Lucius hésita. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il s'appelait Lucius Mangemort étant donné que son nom était à présent réputé pour être l'un des plus proches partisans de Voldemort… Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'en aller tout de suite car en la compagnie de Meg, c'était la première fois en des mois qu'il se sentait bien…

-Je m'appelle Luke, improvisa-t-il finalement. Comme le votre, mon nom de famille n'a aucune importance et ne me correspond plus.

-Eh bien dans ce cas… Enchantée, Luke. Et ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance… officiellement.

-J'en suis le plus ravi.

Et sous le crépuscule qui lentement cédait sa place à la nuit noire, assis côté à côte sur ce petit banc de roche improvisé, de fil en aiguille, ils finirent pas bavarder ensemble durant un long moment, ne prenant pas garde à la nuit qui progressivement mangeait le paysage, ni par le froid qui s'emparait lentement de la sombre forêt.

-Si vous êtes Chasseuse de Mangemorts… pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites à Poudlard ? s'enquit Lucius/Luke au bout d'un moment.

-J'y gagne ma vie, étant donné que mon métier de Chasseuse ne me rapporte pas d'argent, répondit-elle, lui fournissant la même explication qu'à Ron et Harry. J'y travaille comme infirmière stagiaire, mais je ne suis pas très douée, lui confia-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

-Si vous êtes aussi douce avec vos patients qu'avec les pauvres contrôleurs de bus, je les plains, en effet, la taquina Lucius.

-Que voulez-vous, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi tendre que vous !

-Rassurez-vous, je pense que je ferais un aussi piètre infirmier que vous-même ! Je n'ai jamais soigné le moindre bobo de ma vie, pas même de mon propre fils.

-Vous avez un fils ? releva Meg.

-Eh bien… oui, répondit Lucius sans entrer dans les détails.

-Je… oh, alors vous êtes sûrement marié, devina la jeune femme.

-Marié… oui… Mais est-ce encore réellement un mariage lorsque votre femme ne veut plus rien savoir de vous ?

-Vraiment ? Pourtant vous êtes si poli et explicite… le taquina Meg.

Lucius eut un petit rire en songeant alors que c'était la toute première fois depuis que Narcissa l'avait quitté qu'il pouvait penser à elle sans avoir mal.

-Non, sérieusement… Serait-ce indiscret de ma part de vous demander ce qui s'est passé entre vous ? demanda Meg.

-N'est-ce pas ce qu'indirectement, vous venez de faire, Miss Subtilité ?

-Eh bien alors répondez-moi donc, Mr Je-Cherche-La-Petite-Bête ?

Lucius se sentit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise et détourna les yeux. Pourquoi Narcissa l'avait-elle quitté ? Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il était un Mangemort, un lâche et un traître… Voilà pourquoi… Mais cela, il était hors de question que Meg le sache…

-Disons qu'au bout de tant d'années de vie commune, la communication n'est plus vraiment au beau fixe… dit-il vaguement.

-Tout de même, pour qu'elle ne veuille carrément plus vous voir… insista Meg.

-Sans entrer dans les détails, disons que ma femme ne m'a jamais vraiment compris… Mais je ne peux guère lui en vouloir, car je suis loin d'être le genre d'homme parfait pour une femme… dit Lucius avec amertume.

-Pourquoi ? souffla Meg.

-Je ne suis… pas quelqu'un de bien, lâcha-t-il finalement. J'ai fait des erreurs… beaucoup d'erreurs… que je regretterai sans doute toute ma vie…

-A quoi bon avoir des regrets sur ce que vous avez été ? L'essentiel est que vous ayez changé.

-Et après ? Le passé demeure toujours à l'intérieur de nous, quoi que nous puissions faire, il est toujours là, et nous poursuivra toujours, où que nous allions, quoi que nous fassions… soupira Lucius.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, si vous continuez à vivre dans le passé, vous ne pourrez jamais évoluer. Mais c'est vrai que je suis mal placée pour vous donner les leçons car moi aussi, je suis de ces personnes rongées par le passé, avoua Meg. Mais pas exactement par le mien. C'est plutôt celui des autres qui vient me hanter… Et je sais que je ne pourrais évoluer que lorsque j'aurais puni ceux qui ont gâché mon passé…

-Comment cela ? interrogea Lucius, intrigué.

-C'est de là que vient ma haine des Mangemorts et mon envie meurtrière de tous les éliminer… C'est à cause d'eux si je suis orpheline par exemple…

-J'en suis terriblement navré pour vous, Meg…

-Il ne faut pas… Vous n'y êtes pour rien après tout…

Mais peut-être bien que si, étant donné qu'il avait été un Mangemort… Et ses paroles le mettaient mal à l'aise… Mais il fut arraché à ses amères pensées lorsqu'il sentit une main fine et chaude se poser sur la sienne. Il tressaillit à ce contact et leva les yeux vers ceux de la jeune femme.

Avec ses cheveux auburn désordonnés, sa taille trop maigre et son nez pointu, Meg était loin d'être aussi belle que Narcissa mais elle dégageait un charme bien plus grand et magnétisant… C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant attiré et captivé par une femme et aussi la première fois que, par son caractère et sa manière aussi décidée de s'exprimer, quelqu'un l'intimidait autant, _lui_, l'impressionnant Lucius Malefoy. Et il s'agissait une jeune femme d'à peine vingt-six ans, de surcroît… Une enfant, pour lui…

-Vous êtes gentil, Luke, déclara doucement Meg.

-Non, je ne le suis pas… souffla Lucius. Mais le fait de vous donner cette impression me fait du bien…

Et ils continuèrent à bavarder ainsi de tout et de rien, chacun restant tout de même très mystérieux l'un et l'autre… Et lorsque finalement, l'obscurité se fut totalement imposée, ils semblèrent tous deux très surpris d'avoir parlé autant d'heures sans s'en apercevoir, il devait être vraiment très tard… et le froid vigoureux en témoignait.

-Vous frissonnez, Meg ? s'enquit tout à coup Lucius.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous ne me voyez même pas, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

En effet, en raison du ciel obscur, ils ne pouvaient à présent plus se distinguer et Meg s'en félicitait car elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il la voie claquer des dents de cette manière.

-Je ne vous vois peut-être pas mais je peux sentir votre souffle glacé sur mon visage, ma chère, déclara Lucius d'une voix amusée. Et serait-ce vos genoux que j'entends claquer ainsi ?

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! A l'orphelinat où j'ai vécu plusieurs années, il y avait rarement assez de couvertures pour tout le monde alors les nuits d'hiver sans chauffage et couverture sur moi, je connais et j'ai appris à résister au froid, répondit-elle avec orgueil.

-Eh bien autant que je sache, vous n'êtes plus à l'orphelinat, à présent, répliqua Lucius avant de retirer sa propre veste pour les placer sur les épaules d'une Meg frissonnant plus à cet effet qu'à celui du froid.

Lucius se sentit alors étrange à ce qu'il venait de faire. Ça avait été un geste impulsif car il n'avait jamais démontré un tant soit peu de prévenance et d'attention pour un autre être que lui-même…

Meg s'était tue subitement, dès qu'elle avait senti les paumes de Lucius se poser sur ses épaules pour la couvrir de sa propre cape tandis que ses longues mèches blondes venaient involontairement caresser sa nuque. Lucius sentit alors sur son visage que le souffle de Meg s'était légèrement accéléré et saccadé. Et il le sentait également de plus en plus chaud et proche de lui…

-Merci, Luke… souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque, si proche de lui qu'il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de la peau de ses joues contre la sienne.

Instinctivement, l'étrange attraction les liant devenant trop forte, Lucius eut le réflexe d'approcher son visage de celui de la jeune femme en fermant les yeux lorsque brusquement, des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprochant brusquement les firent bondir tous les deux…

¤¤¤

-Dites-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu Meg ? demanda Ron à ses amis en entrant dans la salle commune, l'air perturbé.

Harry et Hermione, les seuls restant dans la Salle Commune de la soirée levèrent au même moment les yeux de leurs devoirs de Sortilèges pour découvrir l'air étrange de Ron qui à présent refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Non, tu sais bien que ça fait des jours qu'elle n'est pas revenue. Elle doit certainement être en train de profiter de son congé pour chasser des Mangemorts, répondit Hermione à laquelle les garçons avaient raconté les confidences que Meg leur avait faites.

-Parce qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre… annonça Ron d'une voix grave.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Harry.

-Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous l'avons rencontrée ? Elle disait bien qu'elle avait été étudiante à Poudlard il y a de cela dix ans, en même temps que mon frère Charlie puisqu'elle a le même âge que lui ?

-Oui, confirma Hermione. Et après ?

-Eh bien il se trouve que Charlie m'a envoyé un hibou récemment pour prendre de nos nouvelles à Ginny et à moi alors par réflexe, je lui ai parlé de Meg puisqu'elle disait le connaître et là, ça a été le choc… Et mes recherches dans les archives de Poudlard ont confirmé cela…

-Mais quoi ? insista Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué par l'air affolé de Ron.

Celui-ci fit une légère pause avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

-Meg ne faisait pas partie de la promotion de Serdaigle entre 1984 et 1991… Et en fait, jamais, depuis la création de Poudlard, il n'y a eu de Megara Greeley inscrite comme élève dans ce château…

* * *

_A/N : Sadique, mwa ? Où êtes-vous donc allés chercher ça ? oO Eh oui j'avoue il revient en force hihihi ! Alors qui est Meg en réalité ? Et en plus sans le savoir, elle est profondément attirée par l'homme qu'elle hait le plus au monde… Et cette attirance naissante va bien sûr considérablement augmenter dans le prochain chapitre car Lucius et Meg restent ensemble et discutent davantage héhé… _


	6. Chap 5: Du Feu sur la Glace

**5**

**Du Feu sur la Glace**

_« Il y avait des fleurs, des ballons, des bougies… Tu détestais ça et trouvais cette ambiance ridicule. Et moi, tu me faisais rire par ton cynisme. Mais je crois que ces artifices censés être romantiques n'avaient effectivement rien à voir avec ce qui s'est installé entre toi et moi à ce moment-là… Et sais-tu, Meg ? Ce qui m'a vraiment rendu heureux à cet instant, c'est que lorsque je t'ai pris la main pour aller danser, je t'ai vue sourire franchement… » _

Les bruits de pas secs se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvaient Lucius et Meg. La jeune femme brandit alors son poignard et sa baguette avant d'avancer d'un pas farouche jusqu'elle sente une main de Lucius lui retenir la taille.

-Attendez…

-Lâchez-moi. Si ce sont des Mangemorts, je ne veux pas rater une occasion !

-Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts mais des membres du Ministère, expliqua Lucius qui était devenu expert en l'art de reconnaître ses ennemis depuis tout ce temps passé dans la forêt.

-Hum… Vous avez raison, admit alors Meg en baissant sa baguette, apercevant de loin ces derniers parés de leur uniforme. Ils doivent également fouiller la forêt à la recherche de Mangemorts.

-Certainement.

Lucius se cacha alors derrière un arbre et entraîna Meg avec lui, craignant d'être repéré. La jeune femme, médusée par ce geste, le regarda sans comprendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Ce ne sont que des gens du Ministère après tout.

-Je sais, mais il se trouve que j'ai eu… quelques _petits problèmes_ et démêlés avec la justice il y a quelques années, improvisa Lucius. Alors je préférerai tout de même ne pas avoir affaire à ces gens ce soir, surtout lorsque je suis en si bonne compagnie, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la flatterie.

-Bon, très bien… fit Meg sans sourire. Alors que fait-on ?

Sans prévenir, Lucius attrapa la main de Meg et d'un un « pop » retentissant, il les fit tous les deux transplaner ailleurs.

Lorsque Meg ouvrit les yeux, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et reconnut un petit quartier de Londres qu'elle connaissait assez bien. En cette heure tardive, plus une ombre ne venait troubler la ville endormie, mis à part quelques voitures moldues qu'ils pouvaient voir circuler au loin.

-Eh bien… Vous alors, on peut dire que vous avez l'habitude des situations urgentes, fit remarquer Meg.

-Ma vie fatigante m'a accoutumé à courir, expliqua Lucius.

Se mettant alors à tourner en rond, Meg demanda :

-Et maintenant ?

-Eh bien… Il se trouve que j'ai eu une idée…

Effectivement, Lucius en avait eu une assez maligne. Sachant que cette jeune femme était Chasseuse professionnelle de Mangemorts et que lui-même était un ancien Mangemort en fuite, pourquoi ne pas lui indiquer tous les repères de Mangemorts qu'il connaissait ? Après tout, comme cela, il pourrait enfin être débarrassé de ses anciens alliés devenus ennemis mortels, et en même temps, cela lui permettrait de prouver à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec les Mangemorts, car celle-ci avait l'air de quelqu'un d'assez suspicieux.

-Et puis-je savoir laquelle ?

-Il se trouve qu'étant donné que je voyage beaucoup et passe presque tout mon temps dans la nature, commença Lucius. J'assiste souvent à des allées et venues de Mangemorts et je connais bon nombre de leurs repères très précis… Et donc, étant donné votre métier, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous aider…

Etonnée par cette déclaration inattendue, Meg le considéra quelques instants d'un air inexpressif avant de répondre :

-Cela… me serait vraiment utile, oui… C'est très aimable de votre part.

-Je vous en prie, fit Lucius en s'inclinant légèrement.

Meg allait ouvrir la bouche pour ajouter autre chose lorsque les lumières aveuglantes de phares les éblouirent en arrivant droit sur eux. S'éloignant légèrement de la lueur blanche aveuglante pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, Meg aperçut alors le Magicobus, son nom gravé en lettres d'or sur le pare-brise, s'arrêter juste devant eux sous un grand crissement de pneus. Ni elle ni Lucius n'avaient en effet remarqué que tous deux se trouvaient à quelques mètres seulement d'un abri de bus.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors violemment sur un joyeux contrôleur en uniforme qui, voyant Lucius et Meg sur le trottoir déclara d'une voix vive et enjouée :

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous le voulez ! Je m'appelle Hal et je serai votre contrôleur cette nuit !

Après ce monologue de présentation, Lucius et Meg se regardèrent alors, ne sachant trop que faire.

-Allons-y, proposa finalement Lucius. C'est là où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, après tout. Et cela nous fera au moins passer le temps et nous permettre de nous rassasier et de nous reposer jusqu'à l'aube.

-Ma foi… J'admets que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Meg. Allons-y.

Lucius monta galamment juste après elle dans le Magicobus et ils se dirigèrent alors vers l'arrière lorsqu'ils virent que tous les sièges classiques avaient été retirés et remplacés par des tables de restaurant, ornées de nappes rouges fleuries et le plafond décoré de dizaines de bougies et d'énormes cœurs d'un rose éblouissant.

-Mais que… commença Meg d'un air moqueur.

-N'auriez tout de même pas oublié quel jour nous sommes, Miss ? intervint gentiment le contrôleur.

Meg réfléchit très rapidement. Ses escapades à la recherche des Mangemorts lui faisaient parfois perdre un peu la notion des jours mais elle était certaine que l'on était à la mi-février. Ce qui voulait dire…

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin ! glapit d'une voix joyeuse le contrôleur. Pour l'occasion, ce soir, c'est voyage et repas de fête gratuit dans le Magicobus ! En fait, il s'agit surtout d'un moyen de nous refaire un peu de publicité car avec tous ces nouveaux balais supersoniques, notre bon vieux Magicobus est bien vide ces derniers temps, mais…

-Attendez ! l'interrompit Meg d'une voix cassante. C'est gentil mais nous n'avions pas l'intention de fêter la Saint-Valentin…

-Allons, allons, Miss ! sourit le contrôleur. C'est un plaisir pour nous que d'offrir un repas romantique à un si joli couple…

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple, protesta Lucius, le visage masqué par sa cape.

-Mais vous devez avoir faim, non ? insista le contrôleur en les poussant légèrement vers les chaises. Allez, installez-vous bien confortablement, nous nous occupons de tout !

Vaincus, Meg et Lucius finirent par s'asseoir à une table tandis que le contrôleur, tout content, partait au fond du bus mettre ses fourneaux en marche.

-Je dois avouer que… Saint-Valentin ou pas, j'ai assez faim, admit Meg dont le dernier mets n'avait été qu'essentiellement composé d'air et d'eau. Et vous ?

-Ça doit faire des jours entiers que je n'ai pas pris de vrai repas alors un mets gratuit n'est franchement pas de refus, répondit Lucius.

Soudain, une musique douce et romantique de style classique, agrémentée de piano, de flûte et autres doux instruments à vents envahit l'air du bus.

-Ah non ! grogna Meg.

-N'aimez-vous pas la musique classique ? interrogea Lucius.

-C'est cette ambiance neuneu et gnangnan de Saint-Valentin que je n'aime pas, répliqua la jeune femme en donnant un coup de poing dans un ballon de cœur suspendu au-dessus d'elle.

-Y'a-t-il une raison particulière ? Un chagrin d'amour passé, peut-être ? tenta Lucius tout en ouvrant la carte du menu.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Meg. Les coups bas que m'a infligée la vie m'a donné jusqu'à présent peu l'occasion de m'adonner à ce genre de… distractions.

-L'amour n'est donc qu'une distraction, selon vous ?

-J'avoue que n'ayant jamais été amoureuse, je ne sais pas vraiment… Mais les seules visions que j'aie de l'amour en ce moment, ce ne sont que les bandes d'adolescents frivoles qui passent leur temps à échanger leur salive… Bof ! Ça ne me dit rien.

-Vous, vous avez passé trop de temps à Poudlard, rit Lucius. Mais croyez-moi, lorsque vous l'aurez enfin rencontré, votre vision de l'amour deviendra, je le pense, bien plus profonde.

-Seriez-vous un grand romantique, Mr Luke ?

-Je l'ai été autrefois, lorsque j'étais jeune, que j'ai connu ma femme et que la vie ne m'avait pas encore rendu aussi amer et morose.

-Eh bien, moi, c'est ainsi que j'ai toujours été, je suppose. Mais après tout, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne risque au moins pas de me voir affliger de nouveaux chagrins.

-Meg, si vous rejetez l'amour par peur de souffrir, vous ne serez jamais heureuse, vous savez.

-Quel philosophe vous faites, Luke.

-Cela m'arrive lorsque j'ai quelqu'un d'intéressant auquel parler.

-Et flatteur avec ça !

Ce fut à cet instant-là que le contrôleur vint prendre leur commande. Et une fois leur repas commandés très rapidement, ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous à fuir le monde, au juste, Luke ?

-Eh bien… Je préfère ne pas entrer dans les détails, mais disons simplement qu'il s'agit d'un monde dans lequel je n'ai absolument plus ma place et ne me sens plus à l'aise nulle part, avec personne…

-Pourtant, vous parlez avec moi, en ce moment…

-Peut-être m'est-il plus facile de communiquer avec vous parce que vous ne savez pas celui que j'ai été dans le passé… Et que dans un sens, nous nous ressemblons.

-Vraiment ?

-Nous sommes tous deux des étrangers solitaires regrettant notre passé. Vous cherchez la vengeance, je cherche l'oubli… Et nous sommes tous deux à notre manière, hors du monde…

-Moi, je n'arrive pas à oublier.

-Et moi, je n'arrive pas à me venger, bien qu'il y ait certaines personnes que je pourrais tuer sans vergogne aujourd'hui car ce sont elles qui en un sens ont gâché ma vie, conclut Lucius d'une voix amère en songeant à Voldemort.

Un bruit de vaisselle entrechoquée se rapprochant les fit alors vivement se retourner pour découvrir le contrôleur, arrivant joyeusement vers eux avec les plats qu'ils avaient commandés, sans prendre la peine d'être discret pour ne pas avoir à les interrompre.

-Et voilà ! lança-t-il d'une voix gaie en les servant. Si vous désirez autre chose, je suis à votre entière disposition ! A propos, songez-vous qu'il y ait des choses à modifier dans le Magicobus de Saint-Valentin ? Je veux dire, les plats proposés sont-ils assez romantiques ? L'éclairage convient-il ? La musique est-elle suffisamment douce ? La décoration n'est-elle pas trop…

-Avez-vous songé à retirer tous ces stupides cœurs ? l'interrompit Meg d'une voix désagréable, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue dans sa discussion.

-Eh bien… C'est impossible… Ils sont là pour l'esprit de la Saint-Valentin et de plus…

-Avez-vous songé à mettre moins de ces bougies ridicules de façon où je puisse tourner la tête de temps en temps sans risquer de me brûler ? rétorqua-t-elle, franchement agacée à présent.

-Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas, Miss… Ces bougies sont là pour l'ambiance romantique et…

-Alors avez-vous songé à aller vous faire foutre ? conclut vulgairement Meg d'un ton irrité.

Vexé et humilié, le pauvre contrôleur s'inclina légèrement et partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

-Les gens… vraiment… soupira Meg.

-Le pauvre. La dernière fois déjà, vous lui aviez fait des misères.

-Je n'apprécie pas vraiment être harcelée pour des futilités, et encore moins être interrompue.

-La patience semble loin d'être votre vertu première.

-S'il n'y avait que ça ! Je suis pourrie de défauts détestables tous plus vilains les uns que les autres.

-Cela ne me dérange pas. Je trouve simplement que vous avez réellement un caractère de feu, Miss Meg.

-Et vous, vous êtes plus froid que la glace, lui répondit-elle franchement. Mais plus je discute avec vous, plus j'ai l'impression que celle-ci fond.

-Un effet des centaines de _«_ _bougies ridicules »_ présentes autour de nous peut-être ? plaisanta Lucius.

-Dans ce cas, elles ont du bon.

-Mais c'est peut-être également un effet de la personne de feu en face de laquelle je suis assis ce soir ?

-Prenez garde, je brûle !

Ils dînèrent alors en silence, leur regard se croisant timidement de temps à autre et lorsque sitôt leurs desserts achevés, une nouvelle musique – une valse classique – riche, fraîche et à la fois sensuelle résonna soudainement dans le Magicobus. A cette écoute, Lucius eut un petit sourire avant de déclarer :

-_La Valse des Fleurs_, de Tchaïkovski, murmura-t-il. L'un de mes compositeurs préférés.

-Je connais bien.

Lucius déposa alors soigneusement sa serviette sur la table, recula sa chaise et se leva pour tendre galamment sa main gauche à Meg.

-Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, charmante Meg ?

-Philosophe, romantique, poli et en plus flatteur… Décidemment, mon cher, vous savez tout faire !

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas faire un très bon danseur, malheureusement, déclara Lucius avec un petit rire.

-Oh, ne me faites pas rire, Luke ! J'ai bien deviné que vous étiez originaire d'un milieu aristocratique avec votre façon de parler, de manger, de boire même… le taquina Meg.

-Eh bien, à croire que mon seul défaut aristocratique réside dans la danse.

-Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous proposé de danser ?

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas doué, pas que je n'aimais pas cela… Surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi charmant que vous…

-En danse, je suis plus brute que charmante, je pense.

-Alors nous sommes plutôt bien assortis, qu'en dites-vous ?

Souriant en secouant la tête d'un air amusé, Meg finit par poser sa main sur celle que Lucius lui tendait et se lever pour le suivre sur la petite piste aménagée dans le bus.

Automatiquement, la main droite de Lucius vint enlacer la taille de Meg tandis que celle-ci nichait la sienne dans celle de Lucius et que sa main gauche venait recouvrir l'épaule de ce dernier.

Et sous les pas assurés et calculés de Lucius, ils valsèrent au rythme de la mélodie qui envahissait leurs corps comme leurs esprits. Lucius ne la lâchait pas des yeux, même si son regard était toujours froid, plus les minutes se succédaient dans les bras de Meg, plus ceux-ci s'adoucissaient, tout comme ceux de la jeune fille dont la méfiance s'effaçait progressivement.

Lorsque la musique cessa progressivement, les pas se firent plus lents également jusqu'à s'arrêter de manière totale, leurs joues pratiquement collées l'une à l'autre. Meg, troublée par le contact de cette joue d'homme, rigide sous quelques poils d'un embryon de barbe mais très douce à la fois, fut la première à se détacher de cette étreinte pour voir le visage de Lucius à quelques millimètres à peine du sien. Ses yeux de glace la fixaient intensément, jamais elle n'avait vu un regard aussi profond, presque inquiétant…

Lucius, lui, troublé par ces yeux sombres intenses et le souffle de la jeune femme sur le visage, ne put soutenir l'attraction palpable plus forte que jamais entre eux à cet instant précis et préféra se détacher lentement d'elle en murmurant avec un sourire troublé :

-Eh bien, si le mot « brute » correspondait à la définition de votre danse gracieuse, j'aimerais être frappé plus souvent.

-Pour quelqu'un qui dit être un mauvais danseur, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien, vous aussi !

-Tout est dans le partenaire après tout, et la mienne était, je dois dire, tout à fait exquise.

-Et le mien, bien qu'étant un horrible flatteur, n'était pas mal non plus, répondit Meg en esquissant un de ses habituels demi-sourires malins.

Détachant lentement ses mains de la taille de Meg, Lucius lança un regard par la vitre afin de regarder dehors. Repérant l'endroit où ils étaient désormais, il sourit et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-Si vous voulez toujours que je vous montre les repères de Mangemorts, nous ferions mieux de descendre car nous sommes tout près de l'un d'entre eux.

-Alors je vous suis, Luke, déclara Meg d'un air décidé en faisant signe au chauffeur de s'arrêter avant d'attraper le bras de Lucius pour sortir du Magicobus.

* * *

_A/N : Encore un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup puisqu'il relate les rapprochements entre mes deux héros… J'adore véritablement écrire les passages mettant en scène Meg et Lucius… Je suis contente d'avoir créée cette miss car chaque dialogue entre eux deux est tellement délicieux et savoureux à écrire, et je m'en délecte à chaque fois hihi ! J'espère que cela vous plaît également :) Et merci à mes adorables revieweurs pour leurs encouragements. Bisous particuliers à vous ;)_


	7. Chap 6: L’Espoir d’un Lendemain

**6**

**L'Espoir d'un Lendemain**

_« Pourquoi t'ai-je dit cela au moment de nous quitter ? Tu sais bien que tel n'étais pas mon désir et que c'était probablement une des choses les plus pénibles que j'aie eu à faire, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était trop dangereux pour nous deux, surtout pour toi. Tu m'aimais, Meg, mais tu me détestais également de toute ton âme… même si tu l'ignorais encore à ce moment-là… »_

Lorsque le Magicobus s'arrêta totalement en face du trottoir, Meg et Lucius en sortirent rapidement pour se retrouver dans la nuit noire. Lucius proposa alors son bras à Meg pour la conduire jusqu'au repère qu'il avait en tête et celle-ci accepta volontiers.

-C'est en direction des montagnes, à environ trois miles d'ici, lui apprit Lucius. Nous y serons assez rapidement. Je préfère que nous y allions à pieds au lieu de transplaner ; le Ministère surveille assez les déplacements magiques dans cette zone.

-Très bien.

Meg vint alors nicher sa main autour du bras que lui tendait galamment Lucius. A ce contact, ce dernier y posa son autre main pour y frictionner légèrement celle de Meg.

-Mais vous êtes frigorifiée, bon sang !

-Non, ça va. Mes mains sont en général froides.

Mais Lucius eu tout de même le réflexe protecteur de passer sa propre cape autour des épaules de Meg qu'il sentait frissonner. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris. Depuis quand se souciait-il autant du confort d'autrui, surtout lorsque cela impliquait avoir froid à son tour à présent ?

-Ne soyez pas idiot, vous allez attraper la mort, sans cape.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser geler ainsi et tomber malade. Je doute qu'un nez qui coule et des éternuements impressionnent vraiment un Mangemort, fit remarquer Lucius avec un sourire amusé.

-Ma foi, votre cape est assez grande, alors partageons-là, suggéra alors Meg en passant un bout du pan de la cape à Lucius.

Et c'est ainsi que, serrés l'un contre l'autre sous la grande cape noire de Lucius, têtes baissés pour échapper au vent glacé, ils marchèrent en direction des repères de Mangemorts, la chaleur du corps de l'autre les réchauffant peu à peu.

Sur le chemin menant aux repères, ils discutèrent beaucoup, bien qu'en restant toujours l'un comme l'autre très mystérieux sur eux-mêmes ainsi que sur leur passé, et se trouvèrent plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé…

C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant finalement à destination, quelques moments plus tard, ils sentaient l'un comme l'autre un nouveau lien plus fort les unir, indéniablement.

-Eh bien… Nous y sommes, déclara doucement Lucius.

Fronçant les sourcils en contemplant l'endroit de la forêt dans lequel ils se trouvaient désormais, sombre, étonnement vide de verdure, parsemé de hautes pierres çà et là, Meg se tourna alors vers lui avant de répondre :

-Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Eh bien, je vous remercie, Luke. Votre aide me sera certainement très utile.

-Si je peux vous servir à quelque chose, alors j'en suis entièrement satisfait.

Ils rirent chacun doucement mais sans perdre leur expression froide respective. Puis Lucius sembla alors abandonner un instant ses grands air lorsqu'il demanda à la jeune femme :

-Meg… Êtes-vous certaine de pouvoir vous en sortir toute seule ? N'avez-vous pas besoin…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Luke, répondit Meg en souriant légèrement. Je suis une grande fille et croyez-moi, la rage qui me motive me donne suffisamment de force.

-La rage, dites-vous ? Je ne vous pensais pas si haineuse envers les Mangemorts…

-Envers un, en particulier, grimaça Meg. Ce Lucius Malefoy.

A l'entente de son propre nom, Lucius écarquilla les yeux et crut qu'il allait chanceler. Alors… elle était en train de _le_ chercher ? Ils avaient sympathisé ensemble alors qu'elle voulait sa peau en particulier sans savoir qui il était ?

-Pourquoi… spécialement _lui_ ? réussit à articuler Lucius, la gorge sèche. Ce n'est pourtant pas le plus fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'ailleurs il paraît qu'il n'est même plus Mangemort…

-Je m'en moque, interrompit Meg, cassante. Si je le cherche, c'est parce que lui et moi devons régler une affaire personnelle.

Hébété, Lucius se demandait de quoi elle voulait bien parler. Dans son passé de Mangemort, il n'avait jamais eu affaire à Meg. Il se serait certainement souvenu d'elle, si tel avait été le cas.

-Comment cela ? insista-t-il, espérant ne pas avoir l'air trop curieux.

-Parce que cette _pourriture_, ce fils de chacal, commença Meg sur un ton hargneux, a détruit ma famille !

Lucius était de plus en plus perdu. Détruit une famille ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir… Pettigrow et les Lestrange, eux, avaient détruit des familles, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de travail que lui avait confié Voldemort, à lui. Il était plutôt spécialisé dans l'espionnage et la semence de terreur subtile.

Il tenta alors d'en savoir plus pour comprendre ce que Meg lui reprochait exactement mais cette dernière avait déjà repris la parole.

-Je ne cesserai pas, fit-elle, rageuse, avant d'avoir abattu cette ordure, ce monstre de Lucius Malefoy qui a détruit toute la famille. Je ne me sentirai libre et soulagée que lorsque je lui aurai retiré la vie, à ce sac de détritus, cette infamie de la nature humaine, que je sentirai son sale cœur de pierre exploser et que j'aurai son sang ignoble et dégoûtant sur les mains, comme il a eu sans vergogne celui des miens ! Je ne vivrai qu'une fois ce maudit salaud mort et enterré !

Choqué, Lucius crut bien qu'il allait tourner de l'œil en entendant toutes les horreurs que Meg venait de débiter à son sujet. Il avait voulu comprendre ce qu'elle lui reprochait, mais l'orgueil prit le dessus sur lui en entendant toutes ces insultes et ces promesses de mort. Elle voulait le tuer ? Eh bien, on allait voir ça…

Par unique réflexe et instinct, il porta très lentement la main à l'arrière de son pantalon avant d'y entourer le poignard qui, avec sa baguette, ne le quittait jamais, et était sur le point de le brandir devant la jeune femme lorsqu'elle reprit :

-Navrée de vous importuner avec mes histoires, Luke… Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré.

En entendant ces paroles, Lucius soupira et, par le même instinct que celui qui lui avait fait se saisir de l'objet, il relâcha avec des doigts raides le poignard qu'il était sur le point de sortir de sa poche et soupira :

-Quelqu'un de bien ? Absolument pas. Mais je suis heureux de vous avoir donné cette impression. Peut-être ne suis-je finalement pas aussi horrible que tout le monde semble le penser…

Intriguée, Meg le dévisagea avec intensité, comme si elle cherchait à le percer à jour à travers ses yeux clairs fuyants.

-Peu importe ce que vous avez pu être dans le passé, concentrez-vous sur celui que vous êtes aujourd'hui, Luke. Et vous êtes un homme bien. Ne soyez pas si dur avec vous-même.

-Je le dois. On n'oublie pas son passé, Meg, chuchota Lucius d'une voix rauque.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, dans l'obscurité avec rien d'autre que le bruissement des feuilles et de hululement des hiboux comme unique fond sonore. Finalement, détachant avec difficulté son regard de celui, sombre et insistant, de Meg, Lucius déclara avec douceur :

-Je crois que nos chemins se séparent ici, Meg. Je vous souhaite le meilleur, mais je voudrais que vous me promettiez une chose.

-Laquelle ?

-Ne vous laissez pas ronger par la haine et le désespoir. Vous me dites d'oublier le passé et de me concentrer sur le présent, alors je vous en prie, essayez d'appliquer vous-même votre propre conseil.

-Il y a des choses… qu'on n'oublie pas.

-Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas changer entièrement, moi non plus, soupira Lucius. Mais promettez-moi d'essayer, suffisamment du moins, pour que vous n'oubliiez pas de vivre.

-Si vous me promettez de faire de même.

Et en silence, avec comme uniques témoins, les animaux nocturnes, la forêt et les ténèbres, ils promirent.

Lucius leva ensuite d'un geste lent ses mains pour trouver celles de Meg, closes en poings et de les entourer délicatement de ses larges paumes.

-Au revoir, Megara. Merci d'avoir donné à un voyageur amer quelques instants de gaieté. Je ne vous oublierai pas.

-Je ne vous oublierai pas, moi non plus, Luke, chuchota Meg d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

Avec lenteur et un brin d'hésitation, elle se détacha alors de lui en séparant leurs mains et se retourna pour reprendre sa route, après un dernier signe d'adieu à Lucius.

Ce dernier soupira en la voyant s'en aller mais resta impassible, sans une parole, sans un geste.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Meg qui au bout de quelques mètres seulement, interrompit son pas et resta immobile quelques brèves secondes avant de se retourner Lucius, son regard sombre animé d'une brillance inhabituelle et fit alors quelque chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ; Elle fit demi-tour et retourna d'un pas rapide jusqu'à Lucius, toujours raide et silencieux, avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de passer les siens autour de son cou.

Interdit, ne s'attendant absolument pas à cela, Lucius ne bougea pas pendant un instant, se concentrant simplement sur le fait d'avoir cette jeune femme tout contre lui et de pouvoir sentir l'odeur chaude de dégageait sa nuque. Et instinctivement, ses bras se refermèrent sur le dos de Meg tandis que son visage prenait place tout contre ses cheveux.

L'un comme l'autre ne sut pas exactement à quel instant ils se retrouvèrent les visages face à face, à quelques cinq centimètres de distance, chacun détaillant celui de l'autre avant de se retrouver fatalement yeux dans les yeux, les uns aussi clairs que les autres étaient sombres, mais dans lesquels pouvaient se lire les même épreuves et également la même envie, à cet instant précis…

Lucius crut même percevoir un embryon de larme au coin d'un œil de Meg lorsque celle-ci brisa finalement la distance infime qui les séparait pour unir ses lèvres à celles de Lucius. Et quel baiser. Cela lui fit l'effet agréable d'une douche chaude après hypothermie, comme s'il en avait ressenti le besoin maladif depuis un moment terriblement long. Un baiser langoureux où leurs langues se combattaient déjà sensuellement. Sous la seule emprise de ses émotions, Lucius porta une main à la joue de la jeune femme pour approfondir le baiser tandis que l'autre enlaçait plus intensément sa taille, pour l'avoir entièrement contre lui.

Mais au bout de plusieurs secondes où il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre que délice et plaisir, son cerveau le ramena brutalement à la réalité et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de détacher ses lèvres de celle de Meg.

-Il… il vaut mieux que vous partiez, maintenant, souffla-t-il sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le regardait avec incompréhension.

-Mais…

-Je ne suis pas celui que vous cherchez, Meg, murmura-t-il. Vous vous trompez complètement sur mon compte. Mieux vaut en rester là. C'est… impossible.

Meg était une personne extrêmement fière et elle n'avait pas pour habitude d'insister, aussi se contenta-t-elle de regarder Lucius droit dans les yeux d'un air digne avant de répondre :

-Très bien.

Sur ces paroles, elle retira ses bras des épaules de Lucius qui à cet effet, sentait avec désagrément toute la chaleur apparue dans son corps s'enfuir. Il chercha de son mieux à rester impassible et à masquer la douleur qu'il ressentait après avoir prononcé ces paroles et celle qu'il éprouvait à présent en voyant Meg s'en aller.

-Est-ce que… nous nous reverrons un jour ? demanda-t-elle en s'immobilisant sans se retourner.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être, avec de la chance, dans une autre vie, où je serai un homme juste… peut-être dans un nouveau voyage, souffla-t-il.

Il l'entendit alors soupirer et la vit reprendre sa route d'un pas à présent décidé, mais raide.

-Adieu, Luke.

-Prenez soin de vous, Meg.

Et là, en voyant la jeune femme s'en aller pour disparaître totalement dans l'obscurité de la forêt et de la nuit, Lucius ressentit une douleur acérée dans le ventre ainsi que dans l'endroit qu'elle lui avait qualifié de « pierre » un peu plus tôt. Une sensation de manque et de déchirement. Celle de voir partir pour toujours la femme qu'il aimait, et ce par son entière faute, qui plus est.

* * *

_A/N : Oui, c'est cruel je l'admets mais bon… le sadisme melyien is back ! Niark ! _


	8. Chap 7: Angoisses

**7**

**Angoisses**

_« Perpétuellement hanté par l'espoir de te voir revenir un jour, je n'imaginais pas encore que notre prochaine rencontre serait si rapide, et si violente… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu l'apprennes aussi brutalement, Meg ? J'aurais voulu t'expliquer, te parler, essayer de comprendre… Parce que je tenais à toi. Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Parce que je désirais savoir pourquoi tu m'exécrais autant que tu m'aimais…»_

A présent qu'elle s'éloignait progressivement de Lucius, Meg ressentait exactement la même sensation de manque qui s'emparait de son estomac et de son cœur mais resta aussi forte que ses yeux restèrent secs. Après tout, il avait raison. Ils venaient de deux mondes différents et s'engageaient chacun sur des chemins bien divergents, ç'eut été une erreur d'espérer plus. Et puis, elle _devait_ se concentrer sur sa mission, elle ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être distraite, pas maintenant qu'elle se trouvait si prêt du but…

A chaque fois que son visage et le souvenir de leur étreinte revenaient la hanter, Meg la chassait immédiatement de son esprit comme l'on chasse une mouche importune. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à être obsédée par un homme, elle était plus forte que cela. Mais alors… pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Qu'est-ce que cette douleur aiguë et inhabituelle dans son corps qui lui donnait envie de fondre en larmes pouvait bien signifier ?

Mais Meg fut très rapidement interrompue dans ses réflexions par des bruits de pas secs, étouffés, mais distincts. Le bruit était faible, mais quelqu'un n'était pas loin… Avec le temps et son expérience de Chasseuse, elle avait appris à distinguer de loin les bruits les plus infimes.

Dressant l'oreille, se coulant contre le sol feuilleté, elle se glissa tel un serpent d'arbres en arbres, sans un bruit, vers la direction d'où les pas semblaient provenir. Attrapant d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre un couteau, elle se leva légèrement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, espérant bêtement l'ombre d'une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir de Lucius/Luke qui l'aurait suivie, mais elle se détrompa rapidement en distinguant deux silhouettes sombres.

Des capes épaisses et sombres achevées d'une cagoule en pointe, où un masque blanc complétait l'illusion de sans identité. Deux Mangemorts qui semblaient parcourir la forêt pour rejoindre quelque chose.

L'occasion était trop belle. Aussi, Meg ne la laissa pas passer et bondit comme un lion sauvage devant eux, brandissant ses armes avant de crier un _« Stupéfix ! »_ strident.

Les deux Mangemorts n'eurent pas un seul instant pour réagir et se retrouvèrent figés comme des baguettes en tombant en arrière, par la même occasion. Meg, continuant sur sa lancée, en saisit un pas la nuque avec violence et lui défigea le visage avant de cracher :

-L'un de vous est-il Lucius Malefoy, sale Mangemort ?

-N… non ! cria l'homme d'un air apeuré. Je… je m'appelle… Pe… Peter Pet… tigrow… Et voici… Walden Macnair…

-_Où_ est Lucius Malefoy ? hurla Meg en secouant sa victime avec brutalité.

-Nous… nous ne savons pas ! couina Pettigrow sur un ton misérable. Il… il a quitté le M… Maître il y a des mois… Il est en f… fuite.

-Je suis certaine que ton _Maître_, comme tu l'appelles, _sait_ où il est ! insista Meg avec hargne. Alors _dis-le moi _où je t'explose sale rat !

-Je… je ne sais pas… gémit Pettigrow en crispant son gros visage bouffi avec horreur. Pitié… je…

Mais Meg se tournait déjà vers son complice dont elle défigea également le visage avant de l'attaquer :

-Je te laisse une chance, menaça-t-elle. Dis-moi où est Malefoy !

-Aucune idée ! répliqua Macnair d'un air farouche mais tout de même peu rassuré. Il nous a quittés sans laisser de traces. Il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Il n'est _pas mort_ ! hurla Meg. Je le _sais_ ! Où est-il ? Je suis sûre que vous savez ! cria-t-elle en giflant Macnair.

-Je vous jure que je ne sais rien ! plaida Macnair.

-Une promesse de Mangemort ne vaut rien, rétorqua Meg en le considérant avec dégoût. Surtout que… Macnair et Pettigrow, c'est cela ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous étiez tous les deux des espions…

-Nous… nous savons où est le fils Malefoy… par contre ! révéla alors Pettigrow, terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle le tue en le sachant inutile. Drago Malefoy ! Il s… saura peut-être où… se ttt… trouve son père !

-Eh bien ? fit Meg d'un air intéressé. Où est le gamin ?

-Il a p… pu regagner Poudlard il y a quelques jours sous conditions… étant donné qu'il n'a p… plus rien à voir avec le S… Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha Pettigrow d'un air terrorisé. Il a été in… nocenté.

-Pff… Ce sera mieux que rien marmonna Meg avant d'assener à ses deux victimes un coup de pied violent. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, le Ministère saura quoi faire de vos sales têtes de Mangemorts, cracha-t-elle alors en les figeant à nouveau entièrement avant d'envoyer dans le ciel des étincelles rouge vif, signal de présence de Mangemorts capturés, pour indiquer leur position.

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes en direction de Poudlard avec la ferme intention de faire parler ce petit pourri de Drago Malefoy…

¤¤¤

Au même moment, à Poudlard, le tardif soleil hivernal se levait à peine et le château s'éveillait progressivement.

Quelques instants plus tard, environ une demi-heure avant le début des cours, ce fut une Hermione cernée et l'air soucieux que les Gryffondor virent débarquer dans la Salle Commune.

-Harry, Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers ses amis aussi vive qu'une pile électrique, installés ensemble sur un fauteuil. Est-ce que vous avez vu Ron ?

-Euh… non, pas encore, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien ! répondit Hermione trop vite. Il faut juste que… je lui dise un truc.

-Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'enquit Ginny. Tu as l'air horriblement stressé.

-Tout va très bien ! répliqua Hermione en disparaissant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs.

Le premier cours de la journée des Gryffondor était Potions. Une fois la grande horloge annonçant le début des cours sonnée, tous s'apprêtèrent alors à entrer en classe lorsque Ron arriva en dernier, essoufflé.

-Tiens, te voilà, fit remarquer Harry. Alors, Hermione t'a trouvé ? Elle semblait être pressée de te dire quelque chose.

-Ouais, je viens de la croiser, répondit Ron d'un air pensif. Mais… au moment de me dire ce qu'elle avait à me dire, elle a plaqué la main sur sa bouche et a foncé droit vers les toilettes, l'air terrorisé !

-C'est bizarre, murmura Harry en entrant dans la salle de cours. Je me demande ce qu'elle a…

Et étrangement, Hermione ne se montra pas de toute la matinée. Elle qui ne manquait jamais de cours d'habitude, c'était vraiment très bizarre…

¤¤¤

En fin d'après-midi, la journée de cours s'acheva comme à l'accoutumée à l'exception qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas réapparue. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Meg que tous les élèves se trouvant dans la Grande Salle à cette heure-ci virent débarquer en trombe, les vêtements sales et le visage fatigué. A cette apparition sauvage et inattendue, toute l'assistance se tut instantanément.

Harry et Ron prirent presque peur en voyant l'expression haineuse que Meg dégageait lorsqu'elle se dirigea à pas lourd vers la table des Serpentard, plus précisément en direction de Drago Malefoy qui pâlit en voyant que c'était lui qu'elle fusillait du regard ainsi.

-Tu es le fils Malefoy, c'est ça ? commença-t-elle d'un air féroce.

-O-ui, répondit ce dernier avec méfiance. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Où est ton père ? attaqua Meg en ignorant sa question. _OÙ_ est-il ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! répliqua ce dernier, l'air surpris. Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça ?

-Répond à ma question ! exigea Meg tandis que toute la Grande Salle les regardait, ahuris.

S'ensuivit alors une violente dispute entre Meg et Drago, elle réclamant avec véhémence une réponse de sa part et lui plaidant avec agacement qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait son père.

-JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU LE SAIS ! hurla Meg en l'attrapant par le col, comme possédée. Je vais détruire ce monstre ! Où se cache cette ordure ? _Où_ ?

-Vous êtes complètement cinglée ! s'écria Drago d'un air terrifié en essayant de se dégager. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec tout ça, lâchez-moi !

-Pas avant d'avoir une réponse !

-Je-ne-sais-pas ! Que comptez-vous me faire, alors, hein ? Me tuer ? demanda Drago d'un air provoquant.

-Non, répondit Meg presque avec dégoût. Je sais qui tu es et je te méprise trop pour me salir les mains sur toi, tu n'en vaux pas la peine. De toute façon, tu seras très prochainement tué par ceux que tu as trahis.

Chacun resta stupéfait à cette déclaration, se demandant comment elle pouvait affirmer une telle chose avec tant de certitude dans le ton et, si cela était vrai, comment elle pouvait bien le _savoir_.

Meg se mordit alors les lèvres, comme si elle en avait trop dit, mais alors que son trouble disparaissait pour s'acharner une nouvelle fois sur Drago, une voix stridente la figea sur place.

-Miss Greeley ! Merlin Tout-Puissant, je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de _faire_ ?

McGonagall s'avançait vers elle, l'air extrêmement furieux et choqué par son comportement agressif ; Drago était tout de même collé et suspendu par le cou au mur, à présent.

-Lâchez-le immédiatement ! C'est un ordre ! lui cria McGonagall en les rejoignant, rouge de fureur devant un tel comportement.

Meg s'exécuta sans insister, après un dernier regard de dégoût à l'intention de Drago, sachant que de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à tirer de lui.

-Absences prolongées et injustifiées, retards, négligence dans votre travail, comportement insolent et à présent, agression sur élève… énuméra McGonagall, le regard dur. Cette fois-ci, je regrette mais c'en est trop, Miss Greeley. Vous êtes _renvoyée_ ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

-Ça, je m'en moque, ça n'a plus aucune importance, maintenant, rétorqua Meg. Mais il faut absolument que je vous prévienne, vous êtes en danger !

A cette déclaration, tous les élèves tendirent l'oreille, vaguement inquiets.

-Allons bon. De quoi parlez-vous ? interrogea McGonagall sur un ton inquiet mais intéressé.

-Les Mangemorts vont arriver ! annonça Meg. Ils devraient envahir le château demain, il nous faut nous préparer où les pertes seront horribles ! Croyez-moi, il faut se protéger avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

A cette déclaration surprenante et terrifiante, un silence mortel s'empara de la Grande Salle. Tous avaient l'air absolument terrifié, même McGonagall qui en perdit même l'usage de la parole durant plusieurs secondes.

-Que racontez-vous là, Miss Greeley ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sévère mais dans laquelle l'on pouvait percevoir une certaine anxiété. Comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ?

-Ça, je regrette mais… je ne peux pas vous le dire… Mais je vous en prie, il faut me croire car je dis vrai, plaida Meg. Ils seront bientôt là, il faut que l'on se prépare à se défendre et à se battre pour ne pas être surpris !

Un murmure d'affolement parcourut alors les rangs et McGonagall elle-même ne sut que répondre.

-Silence ! ordonna-t-elle. Pas d'affolement, s'il vous plaît ! Vous allez tous retourner à votre dortoir, à présent. Quant à vous, Miss Greeley, vous allez me dire ce que vous savez exactement.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour s'en retourner à leur chambre mais beaucoup traînaient volontairement afin d'en apprendre plus par le biais de la conversation entre Meg et McGonagall.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus… hésita Meg. Mais je vous promets de tout vous expliquer par la suite, en attendant, il _faut_ me faire confiance ! Il faut s'attendre à une attaque des Mangemorts dès demain et se préparer sinon, ce sera… horrible.

Et sur ces paroles énigmatiques, elle s'enfuit de la salle, laissant une McGonagall perplexe et confuse ainsi que des élèves anxieux qu'à présent les préfets raccompagnaient aux dortoirs.

Mais Harry décida de la suivre et finit par la rattraper dans un couloir.

-Meg, cria-t-il en arrivant devant elle. Tu nous dois des explications !

-A propos de quoi ? répondit cette dernière avec appréhension.

-De toi ! Tu nous as menti, Meg, alors que tu prétendais que l'on pouvait te faire confiance.

-De quoi parles-tu, Harry ? murmura-t-elle.

-Tu nous as dit que tu étais à Poudlard il y a dix ans mais c'est faux ! Le frère de Ron, Charlie, nous a dit que tu n'y étais pas et les archives de l'école ont confirmé cela ! Avec Ron nous sommes allés voler ton dossier admission comme infirmière stagiaire dans le bureau de McGonagall et à elle, tu lui as raconté que tu avais fait ta scolarité à Beaubâtons, en France ! Pourquoi tant de mensonges ? Qui es-tu réellement, Meg ? demanda Harry, perdu.

Meg resta impassible à tout cela, ne laissant son regard trahir aucun sentiment, et lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut d'une voix sèche mais brisée.

-Harry… Remonte dans ton dortoir et prépare-toi bien pour demain car ton pire combat t'attend, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire, marmonna Meg, le regard fuyant.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit dans les profondeurs du château, laissant derrière elle un Harry on ne peut plus perplexe.

¤¤¤

Hermione, qu'Harry avait finalement revue dans la Salle Commune en fin de journée, avait appris la nouvelle de la soi-disant arrivée prochaine de Mangemorts de lui mais semblait déjà avoir atteint le paroxysme de l'angoisse par elle-même. Harry se demandait toujours ce qui pouvait bien tracasser son amie ainsi lorsque cette dernière monta en direction des dortoirs.

Arrivée dans la chambre des garçons, Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant que celle-ci était vide ; Harry était toujours en bas en compagnie de Ginny et Ron devait toujours être en train de raccompagner les Première années aux dortoirs.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil vigilant derrière elle, Hermione s'avança vers le lit de Ron et glissa sous son oreiller un petit mot griffonné avec appréhension avant de disparaître en courant vers sa propre chambre.

_« Bonsoir Ron, c'est Hermione… Je suis désolée de te déranger mais… j'ai du retard dans mes règles… » _

* * *

_A/N : Bon… je vous laisse méditer sur ces dernières révélations ;) Au fait puisqu'on m'a posé la question de ce que sont les petits textes en italique au début de chaque chapitre : Ce sont tout simplement des bribes de mots qu'adresse Lucius à Meg à la fin de l'aventure. Mis bouts à bouts, le tout forme une lettre. J'aime ce genre de choses pour l'aspect étrange et un peu triste, voilà tout :) _

_Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre explosif ! _


	9. Chap 8: L’Ultime Combat

**8**

**L'Ultime Combat**

_« Tu sais, Meg, j'aurais voulu te suivre, mais je me devais de m'enfuir… Où étais-je à présent ? Qui étais-je ? Une sorte de spectre oscillant vaguement entre les deux camps… Non, je ne voulais pas rester là, ainsi… Et risquer de voir celle que j'aimais être obligée de me détruire… »_

L'aurore se montra rapidement à Poudlard. Beaucoup trop rapidement. En raison des déclarations de Meg de la veille, beaucoup appréhendaient le matin, se demandant s'ils allaient réellement se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts.

Bien qu'elle ne fît pas entièrement confiance à Meg en raison de son caractère bizarre, McGonagall avait tout de même pris certaines mesures pour faire protéger le château, avec les autres professeurs. Diverses potions et pièges avaient été préparés au cas où et Rusard avait gardé l'œil ouvert toute la nuit.

Ils s'étaient donc vaguement préparés en vue d'une éventuelle attaque mais sans y croire réellement ou du moins, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne se passerait rien. Après tout, nous n'étions même pas encore en mars, et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Voldemort d'agir si tôt dans l'année…

Meg, quant à elle, était restée au château mais n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, constamment sur ses gardes, _sachant_ qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver.

Elle resta alors ainsi, allongée dans son lit, aussi immobile raide qu'une morte, jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant trop vite.

La grande bataille était sur le point de commencer.

Et comme pour confirmer cela, alors que le soleil se levait à peine timidement, elle entendit un bruit sec et lointain. Elle sursauta et se redressa instantanément, dressant l'oreille jusqu'à ce que le bruit reprenne avec davantage d'insistance quelques instants plus tard.

Elle était déjà habillée, aussi, elle sauta immédiatement hors du lit et se précipita en bas avec frénésie, un cri strident la faisant bondir au même moment.

En arrivant dans le hall, Meg vit alors que Drago avait été pris en otage par trois Mangemorts dont les baguettes pointées sur sa tête menaçaient de le faire exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Autour d'elle, les professeurs et élèves de Poudlard se trouvant là n'osaient faire un geste, attendant ce que Voldemort allait dire.

-Drago Malefoy, tu es accusé de trahison envers moi, ton Maître, déclara le Seigneur Noir de son horrible voix sifflante et cadavérique.

En regardant aux alentours, Meg eut alors le souffle coupé par ce qu'elle découvrit. Ses yeux lui jouaient-ils des tours ? Avait-elle des hallucinations ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle rêvait certainement… Pourtant, ce rêve semblait bien réel…

-Luke ! s'écria-t-elle en le reconnaissant, venant d'arriver, un peu en retrait des deux groupe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez là, venez-nous aider !

-Luke ? répéta Greyback en ricanant. Que voilà un bien joli surnom !

Se rendant compte que Meg n'allait pas tarder à savoir qui il était en réalité, Lucius baissa les yeux et commença :

-Meg… je suis désolé.

-Désolé de quoi ? s'étonna Meg en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, vous ! déclara alors Drago à l'intention de Meg. Vous qui aviez l'air tellement pressé de savoir où se trouvait mon père pour le détruire, selon vos propres termes, vous semblez à présent bien amicale avec lui !

Ce fut comme si un énorme et puissant éclair avait frappé Meg en pleine poitrine à cet instant-là. Le choc était si grand qu'elle crut pendant un instant que ses poumons se vidaient complètement. Luke… Lucius… non… non…

-Lu… Luke… bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix qui lui fit peur à elle-même.

-Meg, laissez-moi vous expliquer… commença-t-il d'un air implorant en avançant vers elle mais Greyback, qui menaçait toujours Drago, l'en empêcha.

-Je te conseille de te tenir tranquille, Lucius, gronda-t-il.

-Vous êtes… Lucius Malefoy ! hurla alors Meg en une horrible prise de conscience. Vous m'avez menti… Ce… non ! Oh, ce n'est pas vrai !

Non… ce n'était pas possible… Elle n'avait pas pu tomber amoureuse… de son pire ennemi ! C'était un cauchemar… ce n'était pas vrai… Celui qu'elle maudissait tant et pour lequel elle avait vécu pour le tuer était en réalité celui pour lequel elle avait envie de vivre à présent… Sans le savoir, voilà qu'elle s'était mise à aimer profondément celui qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde… et qu'elle allait devoir tuer, car c'était sa mission et ce pourquoi elle était venue ici…

Autour d'eux, le combat avait repris et des éclairs de sorts dangereux jaillissaient de partout, excepté de l'endroit où se tenaient toujours Greyback, Drago, Lucius et Meg, qui le contemplait le regard vide, comme s'il était un spectre.

-Meg… fit Lucius d'une voix douce.

-Si vous êtes Lucius Malefoy, l'interrompit Meg en tentant de retenir les larmes hystériques qui lui montaient aux yeux, alors vous êtes mon ennemi mortel ! Peu importe toutes les jolies choses que nous ayons pu nous dire !

Sous les regards effarés de Greyback et de Drago, elle leva alors sa baguette sur Lucius, le visage dur, les lèvres serrés, le regard féroce, mais la main tremblante… Lucius, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne cherchant ni à l'arrêter, ni à se défendre, se préparant tout simplement à accepter son sort avec dignité. Car il le méritait. Pourquoi vivait-il après tout ? La dernière personne qui croyait encore en lui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle le haïssait du plus profond de son être…

-Vous êtes immonde… balbutia Meg, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Comment avez-vous pu ?

-Meg, je sais que je vous ai menti mais il faut me comprendre… commença Lucius d'une voix douloureuse. Mais je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait du mal à votre famille… Qui est-elle ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Mais Meg ne répondit rien, continuant à le regarder d'un air indéchiffrable, mêlant la haine et… la tristesse.

Sa main restait tremblante et pétrifiée, ses lèvres collées l'une à l'autre, incapable de bouger. Et malgré sa haine et sa mission, incapable… de le tuer.

Lucius s'aperçut du dilemme de la jeune fille et allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler lorsque Greyback, qui commençait à perdre patience, prit la parole d'un air abrupt :

-Bon, assez perdu de temps, Lucius. Tu nous as suffisamment fui et nous devrions te tuer pour ta lâcheté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais comme tu as toujours été un bon élément pour nous, il a décidé de te donner une chance… Si tu nous rejoins, tu fils sera épargné, déclara-t-il en serrant plus méchamment la nuque de Drago, toujours prisonnier.

La tête de Lucius tournait, il ressentait une douleur aigue dans le ventre et ne parvenait plus à faire un geste. Il ne voulait pas redevenir Mangemort, ça non. Il aurait encore préféré se jeter du haut de la plus haute tour du château plutôt que de s'abaisser à redevenir l'être immonde qu'il méprisait tant… Mais s'il était à présent prêt à mourir pour échapper à l'emprise de Voldemort, il n'était pas prêt à laisser son fils se faire tuer devant ses yeux…

Alors instinctivement, il avança pour se placer entre Meg, Greyback et Drago, pour ne pas qu'il ne leur fasse du mal.

-Greyback, ne touche pas à mon fils, ordonna Lucius d'une voix calme mais dure.

Mais heureusement, des renforts arrivaient, ce qui sortit Lucius de sa mauvaise posture. En effet, des sorciers du côté de l'Ordre débarquaient et se jetèrent immédiatement sur les Mangemorts.

Lucius vit Bellatrix fondre lui tel un spectre, prête à le tuer, mais il prit les devant et lui lança le sortilège de la mort juste avant qu'elle ne le fasse à sa place. Juste après cela, il se retrouva frappé par un éclair dont il ignora la source – les noms de sorts étouffés par les cris provenant de partout – et tomba à la renverse sur le dur plancher, à moitié assommé.

Il vit alors du sang, des éclairs, des corps tomber par terre près de lui, entendit des cris, des ordres, des hurlements horrifiés, de douleur… Il tenta de se relever avec difficulté et alors, il aperçut Meg, à quelques mètres de lui, se battre avec un Mangemort dont il ne reconnut pas l'identité. Le regard de la jeune femme croisa le sien, l'ombre d'une seconde, impénétrable, jusqu'à se retourner à nouveau pour achever son combat. Lucius était accablé. Pourquoi continuer à se battre, à vivre, et même simplement à se redresser, puisqu'à présent, Meg le méprisait tout comme elle le haïssait ?

Tandis que Lucius philosophait intérieurement sur tout cela, il sentit un éclair de sort brutal et paralysant le frapper en pleine nuque et il n'eut même pas le temps de crier car déjà il sombrait dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

¤¤¤

Lorsque les yeux de Lucius se rouvrirent péniblement, émergeant laborieusement de son évanouissement, tout était flou autour de lui, et il se sentait froid et gelé comme jamais, sentant un vent glacial lui fouetter les joues. Peut-être était-il mort durant la bataille, après tout ?

Mais cette pensée se chassa vite de son esprit lorsque sa vue redevint normale et qu'au-dessus de son visage il parvint à distinguer celui de son fils, semblant inquiet et affaibli.

-Papa ! Comment tu te sens ? s'exclama Drago.

-Je… ça va, parvint à murmurer Lucius d'une voix qui lui parut horriblement lointaine. Que… que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu as perdu connaissance pendant le combat, assommé par quelqu'un, j'imagine, expliqua Drago. Ceux de l'Ordre ont gagné, ils étaient plus nombreux. Quelques pertes pour eux mais ce n'est rien comparé aux partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui est mort, tué par Potter qui semble avoir survécu. Les Mangemorts rescapés ont apparemment tous été capturés. Enfin, tu imagines… Et comme nous… enfin, toi et moi, semblons définitivement être reniés des deux camps, j'ai jugé préférable pour nous de disparaître avant que quelqu'un ne nous réclame des comptes. Alors comme tu étais toujours inconscient, euh… je t'ai porté jusqu'en dehors du château, conclut Drago.

Lucius regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'en effet ils se trouvaient à présent en dehors de Poudlard, près du lac, ce qui expliquait le froid qu'il avait ressenti.

-Tu as eu raison, Drago, déclara-t-il à son fils qui manifestement attendait une réaction de sa part. Mais dis-moi…

Il s'interrompit. Il avait presque peur d'entendre la réponse.

-Que… qu'est-il arrivé à… Meg ? demanda-t-il d'un ton éteint.

-Elle a survécu au combat, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Elle a été très utile pour l'Ordre, même si personne ne la connaît, apparemment… C'est elle qui a annoncé à tout le monde l'arrivée des Mangemorts et de la bataille finale, hier… Alors évidemment, tout le monde lui a demandé des comptes, tout à l'heure. D'où elle savait cela, qui était-elle, exactement… Mais elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules et de répondre que beaucoup de monde aurait dû mourir cette nuit, avant de partir je ne sais où après avoir ajouté que le futur ira mieux… De toute façon, je suis parti juste après elle alors je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir…

Mais pour l'instant, une seule pensée habitait et rassurait Lucius : Meg s'en était sortie… Même si elle allait probablement vouloir le traquer et le détruire, la pensée de la savoir vivante lui réchauffait le cœur. Et même si elle le haïssait toujours, jamais elle ne pourrait savoir à quel point elle avait changé sa vie…

Néanmoins, il devait partir. Si l'Ordre ne le recherchait pas, Meg, elle, le faisait peut-être déjà. Il ne serait pas à l'abri ici. Il lui fallait retourner dans les montagnes, loin de tout… comme un reclus jusqu'au restant de ses jours.

-Drago, commença Lucius d'une voix ferme. Tu as été innocenté il y a déjà un moment alors tu n'as rien à craindre, contrairement à moi. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ensemble donc il faut que tu retournes chez ta mère. Tu ne pourras plus avoir d'ennuis.

-Mais… balbutia Drago. Et toi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Lucius d'un air évasif. Je m'en sortirai et je te donnerai des nouvelles… Mais il faut que tu partes maintenant, Drago. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester avec moi. Surtout à présent que tu es libre de vivre ta vie.

Drago hocha silencieusement sa tête. Il savait bien que dans ces moments-là, il était inutile d'argumenter avec son père. Aussi se contenta-t-il de promettre à son père de lui obéir avant de le serrer dans ses bras, ce que jamais il n'avait encore osé faire.

-Bonne chance, papa, murmura-t-il.

-A bientôt, mon fils, répondit Lucius, touché, en tapotant le dos de Drago.

Et après un dernier adieu à son fils, il partit, avec la ferma intention de ne jamais revenir, et d'oublier Meg, même si cela allait probablement être la chose la plus difficile qu'il eut eu à faire de sa vie…

¤¤¤

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, chacun se remettait du combat. Beaucoup avaient été emmené à Ste-Mangouste de même que les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu. Harry était toujours inconscient à l'infirmerie de son combat avec Voldemort, mais ses blessures étaient légères et il ne pouvait que s'en sortir.

Ginny s'était endormie à l'infirmerie au chevet de Harry et attendait qu'il se réveille, le sommeil agité de mauvais souvenirs dus au combat. Elle n'avait pas été blessée et s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de Harry ainsi que de tous les autres blessés légers se trouvant à l'infirmerie.

Elle dormait toujours lorsqu'une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule pour la secouer légèrement. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête avant d'apercevoir le visage de Meg la regardant avec une expression anxieuse.

-Comment vas-tu, Ginny ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, répondit cette dernière en se levant. Et toi ?

-Mieux. Euh… Ginny, pourrais-tu donner ceci à Ron, s'il te plaît ?

Disant ces mots, Meg lui tendit une enveloppe blanche sur laquelle étaient griffonnés les mots _« Pour Ron »_.

-Euh… bien sûr, répondit Ginny en se saisissant de l'enveloppe. Mais… si tu veux, Hermione est juste dans le couloir, elle pourrait sûrement…

-A _Ron_, répéta Meg d'un air étrange. Ne donne cette lettre à personne d'autre qu'à Ron. Personne.

Ginny acquiesça alors et, perplexe, suivit du regard Meg qui s'en allait d'un pas lent, ayant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux…

* * *

_A/N : Niark !_


	10. Chap 9: A Nu

**9**

**A Nu**

_« Je pense que personne ne savait encore qui tu étais réellement, d'où tu venais… C'était si évident, quand j'y repense… Et si je l'avais su, les choses auraient sûrement été plus faciles entre nous. Car à ce moment-là, tu n'avais encore aucune raison de me haïr, Meg… Pas encore… et plus jamais, car le Lucius que je suis ne t'aura rien fait, finalement… »_

La lettre de Meg serrée dans la main, Ginny arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son frère. Le château était rempli de membres du ministères, d'Aurors ainsi que de parents bouleversés venus chercher leurs enfants. Après tous les évènements récents survenus, Poudlard allait fermer quelques semaines. Le château devait être évacué ces prochains jours.

Finalement, Ginny parvint à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et y vit son frère, discutant avec Neville, l'air grave.

-Ron ! appela-t-elle.

-Ginny ? fit ce dernier en se retournant vers elle. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, euh… Meg a laissé ceci pour toi, expliqua Ginny en lui tendant l'enveloppe. Je pense que c'est une lettre.

-Une lettre ? s'étonna-t-il. Pour quoi ? Et pourquoi à moi ?

-Je pense que tu le sauras en l'ouvrant, lui répondit sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

Ron se saisit alors de l'enveloppe que lui tendait sa sœur et l'examina.

-_« Pour Ron »_, lit-il. Bon… eh bien, je vais aller lire ça dans ma chambre. A plus tard, Neville, Ginny…

Après avoir pris congé de son ami et de sa sœur, Ron se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor avant de monter jusqu'à son dortoir. Tout ceci l'intriguait. Pourquoi Meg lui écrivait-elle, à lui ? Qu'est-ce que cette lettre signifiait donc ?

La dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu d'Hermione l'avait suffisamment secoué comme cela, il espérait que celle-ci ne lui ferait pas le même effet, après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Il eut la chance de trouver son dortoir vide lorsqu'il y pénétra et soupira de soulagement. Ainsi, il pourrait lire sa lettre en paix. Et sitôt installé à plat ventre sur son lit, il déchira l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Il fut déjà tout surpris de constater la longueur du message. Meg lui avait écrit un véritable roman…

_« Cher Ron,_

_Je t'avoue n'avoir jamais été très douée pour les explications et j'ignore par où commencer… Mais t'écrire cette lettre est nécessaire pour que tu comprennes… Je n'aurais jamais pu te dire tout cela en face, je n'aurais probablement pas eu le courage de terminer ce douloureux récit jusqu'au bout. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas encore commencé que mes yeux se remplissent déjà de larmes. C'est tellement dur… Mais il le faut. Et j'espère que tu sauras lire tout ce que je m'apprête à te révéler comme je le veux…_

_Je crois que le plus simple est de commencer à te dire qui je suis, et d'où je viens. Car tu as raison, je n'ai pas été honnête envers toi et Harry. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais maintenant que tout est fini et que j'ai réussi ma mission, il faut que vous sachiez. Je m'appelle réellement Megara, ai bel et bien vingt-six ans, fait mes études à Poudlard et y ais été accueillie par la maison Serdaigle, mais tout cela il y a pas dix ans car tout cela ne s'est pas encore produit, Ron._

_J'ai mis des années pour me procurer ce Retourneur de Temps, et des mois pour lui permettre de remonter les années. Et quand j'y suis finalement parvenue, je suis remontée dans le passé. Vingt-six ans en arrière. Mon âge. Je ne moque pas de toi, tout ceci est réel. Tu n'as rien pu trouver sur moi tout simplement parce qu'à cette époque, je n'existe pas encore. Je ne naîtrais que dans quelques mois. Et je suppose qu'Hermione a déjà dû te l'annoncer, ou sinon, je vais le faire : Elle est enceinte._

_C'est délicat à dire et je m'excuse de t'annoncer comme ça de cette façon, te dire que… eh bien, oui, que je suis ta fille. Votre fille, à Hermione et toi. Cela m'a fait très bizarre de débarquer dans ce monde où je suis plus âgée que mes propres parents, et de découvrir leur vie, adolescents. Et surtout de rencontrer Hermione… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'appeler Maman ici, car elle est plus jeune que moi et que c'est étrange… mais rien ne m'aura fait plus plaisir que de la connaître enfin. Car je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vivre avec elle. Et seulement très peu de temps avec toi._

_Me voilà arriver à un point spécialement pénible et douloureux et ma main tremble tellement je répugne à revivre tous ces pénibles moments, même si c'est nécessaire. Hermione est malade, Ron. Très malade. J'ignore si elle le sait déjà mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps… Elle est morte de cette maladie incurable peu de temps après ma naissance. Et je me dois de te raconter ce qui va suivre pour ne pas que cela de reproduise, même si cela va probablement t'horrifier. _

_Hier soir, lorsque les Mangemorts ont attaqué le château, Harry et Ginny, qui sont comme tu l'as compris mes oncle et tante, auraient dû être tués par les Mangemorts. Par Lucius Malefoy… Et durant ce combat, tu aurais dû être mortellement blessé et perdre tes deux jambes. A cause de Lucius Malefoy également… Un an plus tard, Hermione mourrait de sa maladie, te laissant seul avec moi. Tu as essayé de tenir bon pour moi, pour ne pas m'abandonner… Mais tu souffrais trop, sans celle que tu aimais, sans ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, te retrouvant infirme et malheureux. Et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir t'avoir mis fin à tes jours ce soir-là, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, Ron… _

_Dans mon monde, Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy sont morts depuis longtemps, mais j'ai perdu ma famille… A cause d'eux. A cause de Malefoy, en particulier… Et c'est pour cela que j'ai remonté le temps. Non seulement, pour pouvoir passer du temps avec vous quatre, ma famille, et maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'étais si attachée à vous, mais aussi pour tuer Lucius Malefoy, afin d'éviter ce massacre. Je le haïssais plus que tout et je voulais qu'il souffre pour avoir détruit ma famille… Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, mais étant donné que j'ai pu prévenir tout le monde de l'attaque des Mangemorts, tout le monde était suffisamment prêt pour éviter un tel massacre et, Merlin merci, toi, Ginny et Harry, êtes saufs. Cela ne résout pas le problème d'Hermione qui devra inévitablement nous quitter dans peu de temps, mais je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi ma mission, même si ce n'est pas de la façon que j'avais prévu. Dans ce monde, tu seras en bonne santé et tu auras ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, ainsi que le reste de ta famille auprès de toi. Ils t'aideront à surmonter la mort d'Hermione, je le sais. Et moi… enfin, je veux dire, la petite Meg qui naîtra dans quelques mois, pourra grandir au sein d'une vraie famille, avec son père, son parrain, sa marraine, ses grands-parents et ses autres oncles. Car cela n'a pas été le cas pour moi._

_Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me suis présentée sous le nom de Greeley. Etant donné qu'à mon époque, le reste de la famille Weasley est morte durant la bataille finale ainsi que les Granger, assassinés par la suite pour être les parents de celle qui avait aidé à tuer Voldemort, je n'avais plus personne pour veiller sur moi. J'ai donc été confiée juste après ta mort à une famille d'accueil ; les Greeley. Des sorciers très gentils qui se sont bien occupés de moi. Par la suite, je suis entrée à Poudlard et c'est en y sortant que j'ai commencé à mettre mon plan en marche. Toujours folle de rage contre ses horribles Mangemorts ayant détruit ma famille, je chassais également les personnes soupçonnées d'être de futurs mages noirs dans mon monde et aidais à maintenir la paix. Et puis, quand le Retourneur de Temps a enfin fonctionné, je suis partie dans votre monde pour détruire cela que je haïssais le plus au monde pour ce qu'il avait fait : Lucius Malefoy. Et également pour vous connaître et vous permettre de vivre, avec la future Meg, puisque cela n'a pas été le cas dans mon monde._

_Je crois que j'arrive à la fin de mon récit… Cela a probablement la chose la plus dure que j'aie eu à faire de ma vie, t'annoncer ça comme cela… Mais il fallait que tu saches, Ron. Tu étais la seule personne à qui je puisse révéler tout ça. Il ne faut parler à personne de cette lettre, ils comprendront le moment venu. Et je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. A présent que Ginny et Harry sont sauvés ainsi que le reste de ta famille, compte sur eux et de ne perd pas espoir lorsque Hermione devra s'en aller… Ce qui t'est arrivé dans mon monde ne doit pas se reproduire. Et profite d'elle tant que tu le peux. Chaque instant de cette dernière année pour vous deux compte. Je sais que vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus car vous ne vous étiez jamais avoué que vous vous aimiez. Dans ce monde, ne fais pas la même erreur. Elle t'aime aussi, et vraiment. Dis-le lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle et chéris-la tous les jours jusqu'au dernier jour._

_Je te fais mes adieux ici, Ron. Je pense que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant mon retour dans mon monde, là où est malheureusement ma place. Te revoir me sera trop dur… Mais ce n'est pas un véritable au revoir pour toi. Tu me reverras dans quelques mois, ou plutôt, tu reverras la nouvelle Meg, qui naîtra dans un monde meilleur, je le sais…_

_Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit dans mon monde et même si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, je t'aime, papa. Passer ces quelques mois auprès de toi et d'Hermione aura été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'ait été donnée. Sois heureux, je t'en prie._

_Pour toujours,_

_Meg. »_

Le malheureux Ron tremblait de tous ses membres et son visage était inondé de larmes comme jamais auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer toutes ces révélations qui lui tombaient dessus, c'était trop dur… Meg sa fille, Hermione mourrant, Lucius tuant ses proches… C'était trop d'un coup pour lui…

La lettre tomba lentement jusqu'au pied du lit, les mains chancelantes et moites de Ron l'ayant lâchée sans même s'en apercevoir, sous le choc.

Il était ébranlé, anéanti.

Et pourtant, ces déclarations expliquaient tant de choses… Tout concordait à présent concernant la personnalité de Meg. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cette jeune femme qu'il avait toujours trouvée étrange et même assez effrayante parfois n'était autre que sa fille… Il comprenait à présent la curieuse impression d'attachement qu'il avait ressenti pour elle, de même que ce besoin de savoir qui elle était. Et il était certain qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose.

Hermione… sa chère Hermione… Il savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle le lui avait annoncé la veille dans son petit mot mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter… Depuis, il n'avait eu de cesse de se poser des milliers de questions. Allaient-ils le garder ? Ferait-il un bon père ? Cela officierait-il enfin la relation étrange, secrète et passionnée qu'il avait avec Hermione depuis quelques mois ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela était, comparé au boulet de canon que Meg venait de lâcher sur ses épaules ?

Hermione était malade…

Hermione allait mourir…

Et lui allait devoir garder tout cela pour lui jusqu'au moment fatidique. Et il s'en voulait terriblement… Il s'en voulait de ne jamais avoir dit à Hermione ce qu'il éprouvait réellement pour elle, qu'il aimait depuis le premier jour… Il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois sorti de Poudlard, ils n'auraient plus peur de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre et pourraient enfin être ensemble avec la vie devant eux.

Foutaises, car c'était la fin pour son Hermione. Et il n'avait pas su en profiter.

Ravalant ses larmes, Ron repensa alors aux mots de Meg.

_« Profite d'elle tant que tu le peux. Dis-le lui, dis-lui ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle et chéris-la tous les jours jusqu'au dernier jour. » _

Un an seulement… Mais peu importe. En un an, il aurait le temps de lui prouver son amour, et il était à présent prêt à faire tout pour la combler et la rendre heureuse jusqu'au bout.

¤¤¤

Le visage crispé, Hermione sortit des toilettes des filles du premier étage, blême. Des nausées, encore. Les débuts de grossesse étaient bien désagréables. Elle dormait très peu, se nourrissait mal, passait son temps à vomir… Ajouté à cela l'ultime bataille de la veille et le fait qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas la réaction de Ron ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux.

De plus, depuis quelques semaines, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Elle avait de plus en plus de problèmes pour respirer et avait déjà manqué de s'évanouir plusieurs fois. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son état ; cela n'était pas des symptômes de grossesse et de plus, elle les avait depuis déjà un bon moment avant de tomber enceinte, elle le savait.

Se disant qu'elle irait consulter un médecin dans quelques jours, elle prit une profonde inspiration et monta, les jambes tremblantes en direction du dortoir des garçons.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron pour connaître sa réaction par rapport au bébé.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, elle le trouva tout justement allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, le visage contre le matelas.

Pensant tout d'abord qu'il dormait, Hermione avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à lui après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

Le léger claquement fit sursauter Ron qui releva vivement la tête pour découvrir la jeune fille à côté de lui.

-Her… Hermione ! s'étrangla-t-il en se redressant.

-Oh, Ron ! s'affola Hermione en découvrant son visage défait. Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu as… pleuré !

Il ne répondit pas et baissa légèrement la tête.

-C'est mon mot qui t'a mis dans cet état ? s'enquit Hermione. Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, je l'ai reçu, confirma Ron en soupirant.

Un ange passa. Tous deux ne dirent plus un mot, gênés, durant quelques secondes. Hermione songeait à leur bébé tandis que Ron était hanté par toute la lettre de Meg. Finalement, ce fut la jeune fille qui rompit le silence.

-Ron, sois honnête… Cet enfant est à nous deux. Serais-tu prêt à l'élever ?

-Evidemment ! répliqua Ron, hurlant presque.

Hermione tressaillit à cette réponse violente et inattendue… mais tellement espérée.

-Je veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble et ce qui s'est produit entre nous… durant ces quelques mois, je ne sais pas si pour toi cela avait la même importance et…

-Hermione… murmura Ron en lui prenant les mains. Ecoute…

Mais au même instant, une voix retentit au même étage. Celle de Neville.

-Ron, tu es là ? Descend, tes parents viennent d'arriver, ils sont en bas.

Ron soupira et répondit à Neville qu'il viendrait dans une seconde avant de se tourner vers Hermione d'un air grave.

-Attend-moi, s'il te plaît, lui murmura-t-il. Il faut que nous parlions. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-D'a… d'accord, bredouilla Hermione en le regardant se lever de son lit pour disparaître dans les couloirs.

Décidée à l'attendre jusqu'à son retour, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit lorsque soudain, elle entendit un bruit de froissement à ses pieds.

Elle se pencha pour découvrir qu'elle venait de marcher sur un parchemin se trouvant au pied du lit. Ce parchemin que Ron avait, sous le coup du choc, laissé tomber sans s'en rendre compte quelques instants plus tôt.

Tout naturellement, elle le ramassa et découvrit que cela semblait être une lettre. Intriguée, elle lit la première et la dernière phrase. Une lettre de Meg à Ron ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi lui écrivait-elle ?

Hermione savait bien que c'était mal de lire le courrier d'autrui, que c'était une violation d'intimité, voire un manque de respect. Mais elle était véritablement trop curieuse de voir ce que Meg voulait à Ron. Pensant à l'idée que tous les deux auraient bientôt un bébé ensemble, elle n'hésita plus et parcourut la lettre avec une avidité croissante.

_« … Je ne te l'ai pas assez dit dans mon monde et même si ce n'est pas exactement la même chose, je t'aime, papa. Passer ces quelques mois auprès de toi et d'Hermione aura été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui m'ait été donnée. Sois heureux, je t'en prie._

_Pour toujours,_

_Meg. »_

Comme pour Ron, la lettre tomba des mains à présent inertes et molles d'Hermione dont le visage était fantomatique. Des tas d'images hantaient à présent son esprit.

Fille.

Futur.

Maladie.

Mort.

Mort.

_Mort_.

Hermione ne put en supporter davantage et éclata en sanglots violents et hystériques avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, pour aller ailleurs, loin… là où elle se réveillerait pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait simplement rêvé cette lettre…

* * *

_A/N : Voilà… Le mystère sur l'identité de Meg est levé :p Quant à elle et Lucius, il faudra encore patienter un tout petit peu… J'espère que cela vous a plu en tout cas XD Mais je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard d'upload. En fait, mon chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps, seulement, j'ai comme qui dirait… oublié de le poster. J'ai été très occupée le week-end dernier et comme d'hab pas d'Internet en semaine donc voilà… Et je ne vous garantis pas que la suite sera là la semaine prochaine car je l'avais rédigée mais sur un coup de tête, j'ai tout effacé pour la retravailler. Mais je ne serai pas longue, promis ! En attendant, gros bisous magiques à tous !_


End file.
